


Everything Begins on School

by natylol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natylol/pseuds/natylol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a common high school named New World High, until on one semester, two famous siblings arrive. Who're they? Will something interesting happen this year on the New World High? Let's found out shall we. Warning: ZoLu and Fem!Luffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

 

Devil fruits are mystical fruit found in our world that can give the eater many and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself.

 

When someone eats one of them; they're called Devil Fruit User.

* * *

 

New World High is an unusual school; they allow irregular people to enter it. By unique people, I don't mean only people that are intelligent or have rare talent, nope, in fact by strange people I mean a person that where "gifted" with particular ability or shall we said Devil Fruit User. They even help them train to develop their ability and have specific training ground for it. However, what make intriguing New World High is that in here… everything is possible.

 

* * *

.

..

...

A very muscular young man with lightly tanned skin walked down the street to go to his school; summer has ended and with that it was time to get back to school. Say guy has black eyes and on his left one, a scar running vertically, which is one of the most recently of his collections of scar. In his left earlobe, he has three identical gold earrings, which have a look like of teardrop. He is currently wearing a long open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, where he has his three swords tucked there. He has a black bandana tied around his left sleeve, which when he in a fight, he put it on his head. Underneath of the coat, he doesn't have a shirt, making visible; he well toned muscles and the huge scar that is running from his left shoulder to his right hip, courtesy of ones of his many sword fights. Furthermore, a green haramaki is noticeable under the coat. What make this man intriguing is that he actually has short verdant hair. Yes, green hair. His name is Roronoa Zoro and is a junior. He is a swordsman and the only -know- user of the Santoryu style.

"Oi, Zoro! Zoro! Wait up!"

Zoro hears someone shout his name and turn around to see two of his friends running over him. The first one, who was the one to call him, is Ussop. He is a somewhat dark-skinned teenager with a long-medium dark curly gloomy hair and a long nose. Like Zoro, his eyes are black. He has become more muscular over summer, although they are still not that pronounced as Zoro ones. Unlike Zoro, he has a let grow a black goatee. He is currently wearing a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with scarlet suspenders without a shirt, along with a reddish satchel and a pair of boots. Around his neck, a pair of orange with colorless line goggles and has, also an orange with natural headphones. On his head, there is a bleached sun-cap hat. On his left wrist, he wears a blue and white striped band. He is a sniper and has excellent eyesight, and he has never seen him miss a shot. Furthermore, he is a liar and a decent one too. He is a sophomore.

Behind him, was Chopper in his Walk Points. Chopper is a human-reindeer. He has eaten the Devil Fruit called the Hito Hito no mi making him a human-reindeer, also he can transform on different Points. He has an interesting sapphire nose and is a very skilled doctor, when he is free, he helps on New World's hospital. He is currently wearing a navy cap that has a ring of dots on the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He wears this over his old pink hat that had a white "x" on it along with a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top and an orange pair of shorts and had a blue backpack which there he kept his think. He has grown significantly on summer, now he is roughly as tall as Ussop in his Walk Points. His horns are considerably larger and have developed more muscle, and his fur has become greatly longer. Unlike Ussop, he is a freshman.

"Oh! Hey guys! It is been a while have been?" Zoro said as his wave at them.

"I have missed you, Zoro" Chopper said as he changes to Brain Points and jumps to Zoro on the head hugging him a crying along.

"Oi! Chopper, let go! **Chopper**!" Zoro said and at the same time trying to get Chopper off of him.

Ussop finally able to get his breath under control from the run began to laugh hysterical at the sight of the swordsman trying to get rid of Chopper.

"Oi! Ussop! Don't laugh and help me to get Chopper off me!" a pissed swordsman said as is still trying to get Chopper off of him. They were like that for another five-minute until Ussop said it was time to get going to school, or they were going to be late on the first day. They continue to walk down the street as they talk about what they did this summer, well mainly Ussop and Chopper. Zoro would usually comment here and there or when they ask them directly. They were some few feet away from the gate of the school when they hear someone call them.

"Oi! Zoro! Ussop! Chopper!"

They all look up on the front gate it was Nami along with Sanji, Franky, Brook and Robin all waving backward at them. Ussop and Chopper wave back at them as they run over them. Zoro, being the mature one, snickered and began to walk over them. He began to look at them and like Ussop, Chopper and him; they had change over summer too.

Nami, who was the one to call them, was a sophomore like Ussop. She has a wavy orange hair that reaches down to her lower back with light brown eyes. She has a very develop and pronounce body with fine curves with a bigger chest now. She has on her left shoulder a tattoo which represents a mikan and pinwheel together. Right now, she wore a green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans, which expose some of her hips, with a black belt, which she hung her Clima-tact, orange high-heeled sandals and a pair of pear-like earning. Along with that she has an orange with mikan design backpack. She is a very skilled navigator and cartographer. In addition, some people call her a weather-witch because she can manipulate and predict the weather. She has a strong love for mikan and money.

Beside her, was Robin with her mysterious smile, she is –still- a incomprehensible one, and we always see her calm and a senior. She is a tall slender, yet athletic woman, with light skin color. She has a long black hair but not as long as Nami and not very wavy either, that hold back with some orange sunglasses. Her eyes consist in a dark blue with a ring of a lighter blue. Like Nami, she has a very develop body but unlike her, she had a bigger chest and more curves on her. She is a historian and has a vast knowledge at history and is pretty clever. She is also a Devil Fruit User; she has eaten the Hana Hana no mi, making her able to bloom any part of her body anywhere and as much as she wants. She is currently wearing a long salmon-pink sari-like shirt with partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line, and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder; a rose coloured high-heeled pump and a pick backpack.

"Tsk! And here I thought you finally decided to return to your family across the sea, marimo,"

A blond-haired man said beside Robin as he takes his cigarette to his mouth to take a long drag. His name is Sanji and like Zoro; is a junior. He has blond hair with a bang of hair that covers his right eye and has black eyes and an eyebrow which forms a spiral at the outer end on his left eye. He is a leg-base fighter user, which he learns from his sensei and an awesome chef. He is currently wearing a full-body suit with four lemon buttons, and lemon shirt with black shoes. Although he is wearing a full-body dress, you can still note he has a very muscular body, that are more pronounced than Ussop ones but still not as Zoro ones.

"What was that, curly-brow?" Zoro asked irritated and glaring at the blond with his one still good eye.

"You hear me right, shitty swordsman!" The blonde returned glaring back at the swordsman.

"Want to fight, uh?" They both shouted at each other face. Until someone pushed them a part making their staring contest end.

"Come on! Zoro-bro! Sanji-bro! Is the first time in a while that we are finally all together, shill down will ya? That's not super, bro." A blue-haired guy said.

"Yohohohoho! They are so lively!" A skeleton comment.

The blue-haired guy is named Franky and a cyborg. He has made changes on his own body making him now a big broad muscular man; a hair-cut in a buzz style. He has two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from the back of his neck. His shoulders, torso and arms are change and are very enormous now; his shoulder has a large ruby ball with a "BF-37" mark written on it; his elbow, been replaced with largest one, light navy hinges and his forearms with huge, light-blue cubes with a star tattoo being split by its edge. He hands been replaced with scarlet sizable robot-like ones. He wore a Hawaiian shirt with a red Speedo, no shoes and a pair of black sunglasses.

Behind him was the skeleton whose name is Brook. He is a talkative skeleton thanks to his Devil Fruit; he has eaten the Yomi Yomi no mi granting him a second life. He is a skilled musician able to play many instruments and is also a pop-singer. He has a big black afro. He now wore colorful, high-end clothes to represent a rock star with a heart-shaped sunglass, a yellow feather boa, and a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and an orange-red trouser with floral design. Both are like Robin; senior.

"Even when you have not seen each other over months the first thing you do is to fight?" Nami said exasperate as she took a lock of her hair a put it behind her ear.

"It can't be helped, Kokaishi-san; that's the way they say to each other how much they miss each other," Robin said with a chuckle.

"I? Missing the shitty cook?" Zoro said with an incredulous face. "No offences Robin, but I think those books are starting to affect your brain," He grunted as he crossed his arm over his chest as Robin chuckle.

"Don't say that to Robin-chan, marimo!" Sanji said as he prepares to kick Zoro.

"I say what I want, Shitty Cook," Zoro grunted as one his hand holding the sheath of his sword, while the other very closely to their hilt, ready to take them out of their sheath to fight is the cook made any other move. They continue to glare at each other, as they began to insult themselves, Nami sighs as she turned to the rest of the gangs which were watching the fight with little interest.

"Anyway," She began to get everyone's attention, minus Zoro and Sanji, who were still fighting. "I had heard rumors that this year; they were going to be a new student," she continues.

"They will be new students, Kokaishi-san," Robin corrected as everyone gave her confuse looks.

"Students?" Chopper, Brook and Ussop –unintentionally- asked at the same time.

"There are two fresh students instead of one, like Nami-san have said," Sanji clarifies as everyone turned to look at him. He was walking over them lighting a cigarette and beside him, was Zoro with one hand on the resting on the sheath of his sword with their fight long forgot as both have stopped to hear about these unknown students.

"Is been a while since we have new students at our school," Franky said as he put one of his big red hands on his chin thinking.

"Yohoho! Indeed, it has been!" Brook said as the rest nodded in agreement.

"Is the rumors are true; they will be mostly going to be specials' ones," Robin added.

"Oh? Devil Fruit Users?" Sanji said as he puffs a cloud of smoke to the air.

"There will be more of them?" Ussop asked trembling.

"What if they try to kill us?" Chopper added, scared too.

"Ussop stop been a chicken," Zoro said as he sent a glare at Ussop, and he backed away, then he turns to look at the panicked reindeer "And relax Chopper; no one is going to die." Say this, say reindeer calm himself.

"Robin?" Nami called gaining to say attention of the raven-girl "What do you mean by 'special students'? I mean, we have plenty Devil Fruit User and getting two more is nothing special? I mean, we are used to it by now to see Devil Fruit User these days a lot." This got all attention of the little gang, and they were looking at Robin and were waiting for and response from the black-haired girl.

"Fufu, that's - if the rumors is correct- they are already a well-known pair," Robin responds, to which Zoro raised an eyebrow at this and was smirking; Sanji has he only visible eyebrow raised also and was smirking too, obvious both were interesting on this 'famous pair'. Ussop looked at her with a confused face.

"Famous?" Both Sanji and Zoro asked in unison, which makes them to look at each other sending –both- a hard glare to the other with a murmuring of 'Are copying me?'

"Pair? You mean they are dating?" Ussop asked confused as Robin's chuckle at this.

"Yes, they are a famous and no; they are not dating," Robin answered.

"Then what do you mean?" The black-haired boy asked again obviously confused now.

"By 'pair' I mean they are siblings," Robin pause as she put her hand on her chin lost in thought.

"Family, uh?" Franky asked to which Robin nodded.

"Indeed," Robin said and making a pause, like she was ordering her thought and was carefully thinking the word she was going to say next. After a long pause, she began again."If the rumors is true, they are known as _The D. Brothers_."

 


	2. Siblings

 

"D. Brothers?" Ussop and Chopper asked at the same time to which Robin nodded.

"Although I don't have much information about them…" She trailed off.  _'I wonder.'_

"Kenshi-san, if I'm correct, you have heard of them, have you?" She asked as she turns to look at Zoro. Now everyone was looking at Zoro. He sighed as he scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, I have heard about them, though I still haven't confronted them directly, but there isn't a lot that I know about them… still I have heard they are not the kind to mess with." As he finishes, Sanji snickered.

"I must say that sound interesting"

"Interesting?" Both, Ussop and Chopper, asked confused as they look at Sanji.

"I hate to admit it, but the dart-brow is right." Zoro added with a small smile.

"Yohoho! I wonder whether she will show me her panty." Brook added.

"Maybe they are cyborg as me, that would be super~" Franky added making his famous 'pose'.

"I doubt that." Nami responded to both as Robin chuckle at this.

"Oi!Oi! Why are you so calm, I mean they are very dan-" began Ussop, but he never finishes as the bell rang meaning the beginning of school.

"Class is about to start" Sanji said as he threw his cigarette to the ground subsequently stomp on it to turn it off, afterwards began walking down the school yard to enter the school, behind him where the other following very close each of them on their own world.

"Can't wait to see them." Zoro comment as he continues to walk to their classroom.

"Fufufu, it seems that this day will be mostly interesting." Robin added as Nami sighed; Chopper giggling beside her.

"Yohoho! Indeed!" Brook's ads.

"Oi! Are you listening to me? Oi!" Ussop asked as he began to run behind them.

As they turn on one corner to go to their repetitive classroom; by a coincidence being for all of them, the science one.

* * *

At the same time, as the gang go to their classroom, in front of the big black gate, where they were just minute ago. One girl stands waiting impatient for someone else.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Hurry up! We're going to be late on our first day!" The girl said as she waves frantically at a guy who is walking with less interested in getting to school.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm on my way, don't you see?" He asked as he makes a little wave with his right hand making the girl pout.

"You are wayyy to slow, nii-san!" The girl said, and the guy has -by now- reach where she was standing.

"No, I'm not way to slow; you are way too fast." He corrected as the girl tucked her tongue out, he sighed as he looks ahead of them. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Luffy! The bell already rang." He said as he began to walk to the courtyard to make his way to the hall of the school. He began to note that the school itself was enormous.

The school had five distinct buildings, all which have an unusual structure with some bigger than other and all was painted with a light blue, along with a darker one and in some part white. He did note that each building had at the top distinctive numbers, specifically to 1-6, except, he didn't find the building by number one. The building they were going to enter numbered 3, and it seems that say buildings weren't in order.

"Hai, Ace-nii-san!" Luffy happily responded bringing out of his thought the guy known as Ace as she began following him. "Oh! Which class is first Ace?" she asked a second later.

"According to the receptionist, is supposed to be Science and the classroom number is B-4." Ace answer.

"Yey! At least, it is not math; I hate it." The girl said as she makes a face of disgust making Ace chuckle.

"We should keep going; we are late already." Ace said as he began to walk in a quick pace looking for their classroom.

"Is because of your fault, if you stopped falling asleep on every corner we passed, we would be here early." Luffy stated as she also walks down the hall for their classroom in a quicker pace.

"Is not my fault that I have narcolepsy." Ace returned.

"It isn't my fault, either!" Luffy said with her tongue out. Ace sighed as he looks up to a door.

"Well, this is B-4, shall we?" Ace asked to which Luffy nodded. He knocked on the door waiting for them to get permission to allow them to enter.

* * *

As the gang enters their classroom, they go to settle down on their usual chairs. There settle themselves on the back left corner, closer to the window and began to talk about random stuff while waiting for their science teacher to come. In 5 minutes later, a young red-haired girl enters the classroom with the 'traditional' teacher uniform, which consist of a light-blue button T-shirt and dark skirt that reach to her knees with black high shoes. She coughed a little gaining their attentions as they begin to settle down to look at her.

"Good morning class and welcome to your new semester, as you know, my name is Ms. Burgos, your science teacher!" She said with a nice smile.

"Good morning Ms. Burgos" The class responded to her; she chuckles to before continue.

"As you must have heard, there will be in this year two new students," she pauses as a boy raised his hand "Yes?" she asked. Say boy has blue hair and a big red nose (Guess which is it? XD).

"Is it true that they are the D. Bothers?" The blue-haired guy asked to which Ms. Burgos nodded.

"Indeed, they are," She answered as few students began to murmur to themselves; both, Sanji and Zoro, smirked, before she continued.

"They should be arriving anytime now," as she finishes, there was a knock on the door "Oh! Just in time, please class behaves and welcomes them friendly." She smiles as she walks over the door and opens it. "Welcome! Please enter and introduce yourself in the front of the classroom." She said as she motioned at them to the front as she made her way to her desk.

The first one to enter is a young black-haired girl with a big grin on her face. The second one is a man with a small smile on his face. They make their way toward the blackboard and turn around to look at the people in front of them. Currently, that they were looking at them, they can make their appearance more at the moment.

The girl was kind of cute; she is a small, yet skinny and has a tan skin, messy black hair that reaches to her shoulder, large black eyes and under the left one, she has a 'moon' scar with two vertical tiny lines. She has a very develop body and have a big chest, and it seems that she has also a scar on her chest, thought is quite difficult to tell because the clothes she is wearing are covering it. She was wearing a long-sleeved scarlet cardigan with two buttons that show her stomach, blue shorts that reach her middle thigh with a lemon sash tied around her waist and an old yellow straw-hat with a crimson ribbon around it, which has been hold firmly by a white cord around her neck.

The guy wasn't cute but actually quite handsome; he was taller than the girl and unlike like her; he has a very muscular body and a normal skin color. Like her, he has black messy hair but not as long as her, instead short. He has normal black eyes and childish freckles on his face. On his left biceps, he has an 'ASCE' tattoo with the 'S' crossed. He wore an open-front shirt, with black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short belt with a large red 'A' on the silver buckle over his right hip, but it left it unfastened and threaded free end at the back of his shorts. On his left arm, he wore a vermilion and white striped bracelet around his wrist and an orange elbow guard. He wore a cherry beaded necklace and an orangish hat with two blue smile, one frowning and the other one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting on the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down each side of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orangish tassels.

"Hi! My name is Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya!" The girl said with a big grin as she waves her hand to all of them.

"And my name is Portgas D. Ace, nice to meet you!" The guy said with a smile, making a little bow.

 


	3. Contact

"Hi! My name is Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya!"

"And my name is Portgas D. Ace, nice to meet you!"

 

* * *

Everyone was staring at them. Some with a surprise expression on their face seen one of the D. brothers was actually a girl, and a cute one, other were not surprises to see a girl, after all some of the rumors has stated maybe there will be a girl, so when the girl entered into the room, they were not that surprise to see her.

 

 

* * *

_'I'm_ _not surprised to see on the D. Brothers, there was actually a girl. I mean, Robin did say that. Besides, there are strong girls here too, like Robin, Bonney, Nami and others, the problem is I did not expect her to be very cute. The rumors did say they were intimidating people, well parts of the rumors are true though, this Ace guy still looks alarming, but she does not look scary at all, in fact; she looks very weak to me, and I can even bet Chopper, and I can win against her.'_  Ussop though as he snickers as he made a mental image of him on top of say girl, all beaten, and his Kaya coming, saying he is strong and brave after beating one of the famous D. Brothers. At the thought, he laughs off a little to himself.

_'The_ _rumors was rumors and there is only one D. Brother. She was always by his side, so they, though she was strong and fighters like him. That would explain everything...'_ Ussop was brought out of his though, when he fell someone giving him a hard glare, it made him shiver involuntary, and he raises his head a began to look around to see who was the one to give him a glare like that, for his surprise, no one was looking in his direction; he turns his face to be able to look behind of him but everyone, even his friends, are looking on the front were the siblings are standing.

_'Weird,_ _I can swear that just now, someone was glaring at me…'_ He thought as he turns his attention to look in front were Luffy and Ace were standing, when his eye lock with Luffy's. At first, she was grinning like she enter on the classroom, but in a second there was a frown on her face directly at him, when he blinks it was gone and replace by the same big grin of her. Ussop by now was confused.

_'Did_ _I just say her frown at me? Or did I imagine that?_ 'He asked himself as he began to look at her closely and sighed.. ' _I_ _must be crazy then.'_

_'That_ _girl…'_  Zoro though as he smirked.  _'Heh!_ _Interesting,'_  He knew for experience that skinny girls like her can have a lot of fighting spirit and from the haki that she was emitting -along with his brother- they were stronger _._ _'I would love to fight her later.'  
_  
He saw from the corner of his eyes Ussop shuddering and looking at all ways, as if looking for someone.  _'What_ _is wrong with him?'_  he asked to himself; he saw him turning to look on his way; he decides to quickly shifts his eyes to look to the front. When he fell his eye off of him, he looks again in Ussop direction, he was looking in front were those guys were standing, specifically to the girl, he decides to look and caught sight when Luffy abruptly frowned at Ussop and as quick it comes, it was gone and replace by her big grin.  
 __  
'What the hell was that?' A confuse Zoro asked to himself.

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Luffy and Ace, you can now go and sit down" Ms. Burgos said as she began to walk to the blackboard to begin class.

"Hai!" Luffy answer her as she makes her way to sit down. When they began to walk you can see both have backpacked, where is probably their stuff; Luffy's one was a red with dark lines and with a stamp of a straw-hat, another on said 'Skrillex' and a key chain which read '30STM Fan". Ace ones was a simple green and with black bottoms. Ace decides to go to the right, while Luffy decides to go to the left corner closer to the windows and was where the gang was sitting. She began to walk her way and stop on a desk that was in front of Zoro. She settles her backpack down, but before she sits down she stared at the green-haired guy who was sitting on the desk behind her.

_'Oh~!_ _So cool! He has green hair!'_ The black-haired girl though in awe as she has never seen someone with green hair before, well except those who decide to dye their hair that way. Something tells her that his was natural. Zoro saw the girl staring at him and was making him uneasy under her gaze, so he decides to break the silence.

"What?" he asked in an annoying tone as Sanji, who was sitting beside him on another desk, snicker.  
 _  
'This is going to be fun~'_

"Oh~! Nothing! It is just that your hair color is so cool~!" The girl answer her is a happy voice. This -of course- caught out of the guard both Sanji and Zoro, who were looking at her with a surprise expression. "It is natural? Or did you dye that way?" She asked excited.  
 _  
'WHAT THE HELL?!'_  Sanji screamed in his head with a surprise face, for the entire think he has thought the last one he thought was that. Behind him, he could hear Robin's chuckle, obviously in amusing.

"Uhh… Is natural…and thanks?" Zoro for the first time in his live was speechless; someone has actually complimented his hair. He could hear behind him Nami's giggle and decide to ignore it. This girl, have said that his hair color was cool and that make him a little…happy.

"Shishishi! Your welcome!" She said with a big grin on her face as she turned and sit down as the class start. Zoro keep staring at her back the whole class, this girl is a mysterious one and he kind of like it. He snickers as he began to take out his book but for an unknown reason he can't stop looking on the girl's back.  
 _  
'Who are you, Luffy?'_

* * *

 

As the bell rang the first period was over, everyone began to leave the classroom to go to their second classroom. Luffy made her wait out as she began waiting for him. A few people passed, until her brother came out.

"Hey Luffy!" Ace called gaining attention of say girl.

"Oh!Hey Ace!" She said back with a grin. He smiles at her and made his way toward her as he pulled out a paper to give her.

"Here," He handles her a piece of paper "There is the order of the classes you are going to take and the classroom's number; Science will be mostly the sole class we will be taking together, so the unique time we will be seen each other will be on break time." He finished with a smile. She nodded, and he added. "See ya! Lu! I will be going to my classroom now!" he said as the same time he began to walk away waving at her.

"Also, don't think of cutting class, you hear me?!" He shouted to which Luffy nodded a wave back at him.

"Ok Ace! See ya!" She smiled; she made sure that Ace was gone as she stare back of the Science classroom.

_'Now_ _to wait for him, I need to talk to him,'_ she then frowned. _'I wonder why he is taking so long…'_  Luffy sighed as she looks at the piece of paper her brother just gave her.  
 _  
'Uhh! My next class will be English; I hope that his too, that way I can also talk to him there. '_  She grinned at the thought. She hears a lot of voices coming from the classroom that just she has exited, and she decides to hide in the corner for no one to see her. As she leans to see, she sees the green-haired man walking out the classroom.

'Finally!' She thought happily and was going to make her way to him but stopped when she hears more voices. She leans out again to see who they are.

_'It_ _seems that he has already a group of friends here.'_ She though.  _'Now_ _I have to wait for them to get separate…'_  She sighed, for an unknown reason she didn't want the others' friends of Zoro to see her. When she looks up, she sees the long-nose was also a friend of him;she frowned. She watches them closely and tries to hear what they're talking about but from the distance she is, was impossible for her to hear or make any words. She looks over again to see the green-haired guy waving at them and walking at the opposite direction of them, her direction. This makes her heart skip a bit. Now what she should do?

_'Ahh!_ _Why didn't I plan this also? Stupid me! All right, first calm down, and then…what was then…I don't have time to think of it; he is already too close, all right Luffy, lets your instinct take over, yeah! That should work!'  
_

* * *

Zoro wave his group back as he began to walk down to go to English's classroom. Today for him was a weird day. Since he has seen her this morning, she has been on his mind all day.  _'I_ _wonder I-'  
_  
"You know is kind of uncomfortable, of having a guy staring at your back all the time in the classroom," Luffy said behind him with a smirk, startling Zoro.

_'Yeah!_ _Leave it to instinct, yeah…nice one instinct. ' S_ he scolded herself mentally. Slowly, Zoro began to turn to look at her.

"And is kind of uncomfortable having people to sneak at you from behind." Zoro returned. _'Way_ _to go to Zoro! She notices you staring at her! Now maybe she thinks you are a pervert and where did she came from? I didn't notice her.'_ At his remark she chuckles.

"Yeah! Maybe but not as much of having a guy starring the back of yours every minute," she stated making Zoro smirk.

"Heh! Oh, really? I'm just happening to be curious about the new girl who happens to be one of the famous D. Brothers," He stated. "Nam' is Zoro" he added later.

"Nice to meet ya, Zoro!" She said with a big smile as she extends her hand to shake his. Zoro extends his, and both shakes hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Luffy" He said with a smirk. She chuckles and she raises her head, both, his and her; eyes meet, and they stare at each other as they keep shaking hands. Zoro felt himself hypnotized of her big black-rounded eyes. Her eyes were really… beautiful. With a start, he loses her hand and looks away from her eyes as he began to blush from the eye contact, as he scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

* * *

When Zoro abruptly stop shaking her hand and look away, Luffy didn't understand why he does that. However, she does understand something.

_'That_ _contact with him/her actually felt ..._ good' They both though at the same time, unintentionally.

"Uhh...I think is time to go to the classroom." Zoro said still scratching the back of his head, and Luffy nodded.

"Which class are you going now?"

"English," For an unknown reason that really made him happy.

"Really? Me too! Then come, I will show were the classroom is," He began to make his way on a random direction hoping that it would lead them to their English's classroom.

"Uh! Zoro?" Zoro stop, to look over his right shoulder to the raven-girl.

"Yeah?"

"I think is this way," Luffy said pointing the opposite way that Zoro was going. Zoro cursed under his breath and began to walk to the way Luffy has pointed.

"Why did you didn't say anything?"

"Because you say you would show me the way," Answered Luffy, and then paused to think " Don't tell me that you..." Luffy trailed off while holding a laugh.

"Isn't funny!" Zoro yelled, and Luffy couldn't hold any longer her laughter and started to laugh at louder while holding her stomach.

"Oh! Yes, it is," She returned between each laugh. Zoro 'tsk' as he frowned as he crossed his arm angrily for her to laugh at his bad sense of it -it wasn't his fault that thinks keep moving- but if you look closely you could see a small smile forming at the corner of his lips.

 


	4. Pirates

The English class ended normally like always, well if you can call 'normal' people giving weird looks at Zoro. Zoro, the 'anti-social' Zoro, was actually talking to someone who wasn't part of his group and worse yet he was laughing with the new girl called Luffy. Everyone was surprised to say at least, even the teacher was, who has actually called Zoro attention several times during the class. Indeed, it was a normal-regular- English class. Both, Zoro and Luffy, make their way out to the hall to go to their next class talking about random stuff. They have learned a bit of each other.

"What is your next class?" Luffy asked, as she stares at him with a smile on her face.

"Math and yours?" Zoro asked as Luffy frowned at this.  _'Too_ _bad, he is going to a different class.'_  
  
"Spanish," She stated before continue. "Well, I will be going then; I don't wanna be late again," She said as she began to walk the opposite way that they were walking. "See ya later Zoro!" she waved and after that disappear into the crowd of people.

"Yeah! See ya!" He waved as he watched as she disappears into the crowd, he sighed as he kept walking within the crowd, to the opposite way that she has taken.

* * *

Luffy kept walking looking where the classroom B-10 was. They weren't a lot of students in the hall as before. Most of them were already on their classroom, and the few ones were making their way too.

"Ah! I forgot to look for my books!" She yelled to no one, in particular, as she made her way to the lockers. When she found hers –previously been told by her brother- she quickly put the combination on it, open it and put her English and History books there and pick the Spanish ones. She closes it and began to make her way to Spanish class.

"HEL-!" She turns, hearing someone yell, but it seems that the person has been shut.

_'It_ _sounded like someone is in trouble..._ ' her curiosity winning over her, she begins to walk back the way she has come.

"Isn't supposed to be that far, it sounded very close too," She began to look all the way and then shrugged. "Well is not my problem."She turns around and continues to walk to her classroom.

"Pahahaha! What is wrong boy? Are you afraid that your friends aren't here to protect you?"

She stops as she heard someone shout.  _'Maybe_ _getting late again wouldn't be that bad,'_ She ran to the corner, were she, though she has heard them, and she lean over the corner to see if she was correct and indeed, she was. She could see a group of people surrounding two people that she can't see very well due to the distant. She tried to lean a little more, for her been able to see who the person was, and she gasped in recognizing who the gang was surrounding.

* * *

_'How_ _did I end like this again?'_

A trembling Ussop though as he covers his best friend, Chopper, behind him. As the gang known as 'Bellamy Pirates*' surrounded them, although their leader is not present at the moment, they still were a scary group.

There were no way to run out of this one, they have met a dead-end and in front them –they only exit available- were them, smirking at both. Chopper was trembling and crying behind him, while whispering 'Sorry' like a mantra repeatedly.

_'What_ _was I thinking when I told Chopper to leave his thing on the locker?'_ Ussop scolded himself mentally.  _'If_ _I have not said that maybe we would already be on our classroom,'_  Ussop thought as he looks at his surrounding, looking for a way to fight back. He can't fight back because he was missing his pack where he keeps his slingshot and his other ammo.

"Chopper! Stop saying sorry, isn't your fault," Ussop shouted gaining the attention of say reindeer.  _'Yeah!_ _It isn't your fault that this guys insult you, and I, the Great Captain of Insulting, insult them back.'_  Ussop thought as he watches carefully the 'Bellamy Pirate'.

"Bu-t" Chopper started but Ussop cut him out.

"No buts Chopper," Ussop said and then continue, "Beside I; the Great Ussop will get us out of here, so don't worry," He said as he gave his friend a thumb up and small smile.

"Really Ussop?" Chopper asked looking up at Ussop with hopping eyes.

"Yeah! And als-" He was cut when a dagger was thrown to him missing by a hair. Ussop gulped as he slowing to take a step back, making Chopper to take one too.

"Would you stop your lame excuse? You know better that anyone here that there is no one to help ya' escape," a blue-haired man said from the front line.

His name is Sarkies and he is currently in command of the 'Bellamy pirate', been the second on the command on say gang. He has shoulder-length blue hair that has a wavy-style, a purple-tinted visor over his eyes. He was wearing a white-furred coat over his chest bare, showing some muscular and a gold chain that are either a necklace or clasp, red and white stripped gloves and the same patterned pants with a gold belt. On his chest, there is a tattoo of a smiley with a 'not' symbol, which is also on his belt. Beside him, there is a blonde girl, her hair reaching her shoulder, wearing a red bandana, sunglasses and a white shirt with black pants.

"And there is no one to rescue you, nor your friends or other people…just you and us," Sarkies finish with a grin, while he began to look for his sword on his coat. When he found them, he shows two giant daggers as he began to spin them.

"I will make you paid for everything your friends had done to me!" he finishes as he make a dash to Ussop with his sword crossed.

'Shit he is going to kill me, I goin to make a run for it,' Ussop was going to run when he heard a sniff sound behind him and remember that Chopper was still behind him.

_'No!_ _I can't run and leave my friend behind, I… I will be a man a take the hit myself,'_  With his new resolution; he extended both his arms wide as if welcoming a hug, ready to take the full hit and protect Chopper.

"I… I will protect my friends even if that mean I would die trying," Ussop shouted as he waits for the inevitable cut to come, he closed his eye as he sees him getting close and bringing his sword down at him for the final blow, he hears Chopper scream his name but ignore him, there he was waiting only for the pain -that surely- was to come.

_'Sorry_ _minna…'_

* * *

.

..

…

….

However, it never came. He heard the sound of something metal broke and a big crash on his right side while some people were like gasping. Ussop doubtfully began to open his eye to see what has happened, when he could see in front of him, he saw someone there, standing between him and the Bellamy Pirate. There standing was no other than the new girl, Luffy.

"Lu- Luffy!" Chopper shouted from behind of Ussop, his voice full of happiness of seen her.

"Get loss," Luffy growled, making them nervously as she walks over to their 'leader', take him by the back of his shirt and throwing him to their feet."And take your leader, NOW!"She spoke her voice full of venom. At this, a guy with a hat, kneel a take their leader over his shoulder and make a run along with the rest of the gang.

All the adrenaline leaving his body, Ussop falls to his rear with a shocked expression on his face looking straight at her back. Just now, maybe it would have been his last day alive, but Luffy has come and save him for an unknown reason even though they didn't know each other.

"Tha-" He begins but was cut out by Luffy.

"I miss judge you, for something I thought you weren't, and I must say sorry," Luffy said as she turns to look at Ussop directly, Ussop gasped as he saw her face. Her face has a look of regretful and sorrow, "It just, that comment that you thought was out-of-place, and I didn't like it but I'm sorry; you aren't a bad person as I though and you really care about your nakama…" She trailed off as she turns around and began to walk away.  
 _  
'Comment? What comment? I didn't sa-… wait did she mean… how did she? Then that mean the person who give me the hard glare was…'_  Ussop though as he eyes winded in realization, now everything makes sense.

"Wa- Wait! The one who has to say sorry is supposed to be me and not you," Ussop shouted making Luffy stop on his track. Ussop quickly stood on his feet, a first a little unsteady, but after a while he regains his balance and makes his way toward her, "I should have never said -thought- that, I'm really sorry!" He said making Luffy to turn around with a surprise expression on her face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes! In fact you are very strong! An-" He was unable to finish when he found himself been hugged by the girl. At first, he was surprise by her action but slowly the surprise began to fade and he hugged her back with a soft smile on his lips. Luffy separate herself from him and extended her right hand with a smile on her face.

"Friends?" She asked making Ussop smile more.

"Friend!" He said making Luffy grin and both shake hands. He felt someone tug his pant, and he remembers Chopper was still there. "Oh! This is Chopper!" He added pointing to his right feet. Luffy looked down and see him and smile.

"Nice to meet ya, Chopper!" She said with a grin as she crouched down to Chopper's height. "Wanna be my friend too?" She asked him with a soft smile. Chopper look up to Ussop who nodded, and he looked at her again and smiled.

"Yeah!" He answers as he nodded making her chuckle.

"So cute," She patted on his head and stand up smiling, "I make more friends!" She shouted happy making both, chuckle. "We should start going to our classroom. We are already late to our classes, which one you take now?" She asked tilted her face to the side, making her look cute.

"Both of us are going to Spanish," Chopper answer, "And you?" he asked.

"Me too!" Luffy answered with a grin.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ussop said with a smile. Chopper and Luffy nodded on agreement as they began to make their way toward Spanish's classroom.

 


	5. Meeting

_-This Chapter will be dedicated to Hector 'Macho' Camacho-_

_(I still can't believe he died)_

* * *

Spanish went fairly fine –even though thought our dear friends found it boring-Luffy has learned a lot about his new friends. She along with them –mainly with Ussop- has played lots of pranks on their teacher of say class, called Kuro. Because of this Kuro has called a lot of their attention but it the end everything was going smooth, and before he can do anything the bell rang at with that the trio disappears of the classroom.

* * *

.

..

…

….

We found our favorite trio walking down the crowned hall toward to their new destination.

"Luffy!" Chopper called her new friend. Luffy hummed, showing him that she was listening even though she was still looking at a head of her, "You should go with us and meet our friends!"

"Yeah!" Ussop added agreeing with the reindeer. "I know they will like you a lot if we tell them what you did! So what you say?"Both looks at her with a face of hope and happiness.

"Well, you see; I need to find my brother because I was going to have lunch with him," She notes their happiness began to disappear, "BUT I still can make an exception and go with my new friends." She said and smile when she saw the happiness of their face coming back.

"Really?" Ussop asked, "I mean, wouldn't you have problems with your brother?"

"No, if I tell him why later I doubt he will get angry"

"Hooray!" Shouted an excited Chopper as he transforms himself to Walk Points and began to push Luffy to their meeting point with the rest of the gang who wasn't that far away.

"Whoa! You can transform!" Luffy said, astonished as she is been pushed.

"Yeah! He can thanks to his ability," Ussop answered from the right side of them; Luffy turned her head to the right to see him better.

"And ability,hum?" She murmurs; they abruptly stopped and both began to look around, "What happen?"

"Oh! Nothing, it just this is the place where we usually meet at this time to go for lunch," Ussop responded. "They shou-"

"CHOPPER!USSOP!"

They all turned to where the shout comes from and sees a ginger-haired girl making her way toward them and behind her –following closely- where a group of six people. Luffy recognizes Zoro instantly by the green hair of his.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked to the black-haired girl as she grinned.

"Oh! Hey! Zoro!"

"Wh-" He didn't finish his question when he receives a kick to the head, courtesy of a blond-haired guy.

"Oh~ Dear Luffy-swan~" He began as he take one of her hands delicate and plant a small kiss on the back of her hand, "I have arrived; you prince on armor to save you from this shitty excuse of swordsman,"* He continues his 'speech' as Luffy stares at him with a dumb full look. She was going to say something when the same ginger-haired girl –who was calling her friends before-, hit -the blonde-haired guy- on the head.

"Sorry about that!" The girl excuse herself making a little bow as she kicks away the blonde guy.

"Ah! Don't worry," Luffy said waving in dismiss and the girl smile.

"Oh! Hey Nami!" Ussop called to the gingered girl who brought his attention from Luffy to Ussop, "It seems you just meet our new friend."

"New friend?" A much taller person -or robot- behind of the girl -now as Nami- asked.

"Yeah!" Ussop answer, to which Chopper nodded in approval both with a smile on their face, and he turns to look at Luffy now, "These are my friends I was talking about Luffy," she added, and he began to point to them; the first was the ginger-haired girl, "She is Nami," pointed to the blond-haired guy from before, "Sanji," a skeleton, "Brook," the robot like, "Franky," a black-haired women, "Robin," and finally to the green-haired man who had just recovered from the kick. "Zo-"

"And Zoro," She finishes surprising Ussop.

"Well, it seems they know each other already," The black-haired girl known as Robin's comments and Luffy nodded.

"Yeah! We talked this morning,"

"Interesting,"

"Yohohoho! What a beautiful woman," The skeleton said as he made his way toward Luffy, he takes his hat and makes a little bow before asking, "Can you show me yours panties?"

"No!" Luffy and Zoro replied simultaneous giving him a death glare.

"Yohohoho!So harsh,"

"So you are one of the famous D. siblings," Robin thought out loud gaining the attention of the raven-haired girl who frowned at the thought.

"Yes and isn't our fault that we became famous,"

"Fault?" Robin asked, a little interested in her comment, by now Luffy had an angry expression; she was going to respond with a not so intelligent comment when Zoro interferes.

"Robin, you should stop the interrogated!" Robin chuckle.

"All defensive, Kenshi-san,"

"You-"

"Stop, will ya' we should be giving a nice expression to Luffy not this," Nami interferes before anything can go out of hand, and Robin nodded in agreement and sent a mysterious smile to Zoro, who grunted and crossed his arm as Luffy –who has calmed herself- look around.

"Yeah! As super Nami-sis say!" The cyborg added.

"Nami is so gorgeous when she stops a fight,"

"Yohohoho~!"

"We should make our way cafeteria; we are already late," Ussop said to which they all nodded and begging to make their way to the dining hall.

"What is wrong?" Chopper said as he noted Luffy trailing behind them, making all the gang stop.

"Go ahead! I will look for my brother and meet you all on the dining hall," She said as she began to walk to the opposite ways waving to all of them as they continue to walk.

* * *

Uh? Sorry for the short chapter but I kind of -in the middle- didn't know what more to write on this chapter. c(_._c) That's all~

* As you note it was my first time doing Sanji.

**RIP. Hector 'Macho' Camacho**


	6. Rules

 

 

**Author note: Nothing to say…just that I'm hungry D;**

* * *

_It's not like thanks is something I can eat.  
\- Monkey D. Luffy-_

* * *

.

..  
...

Looking for his big brother, we found Luffy walking through the hall which wasn't as much as crowded as before.

"Uh… I should have asked him where we were going to meet each other," She scowled as she continues to look for any sigh of her brother. "And to make thing worse this school is as hell as BIG, and he could be anywhere on here," She would have sent a message with her cell-phone, but she has totally forgotten on her locker. She noted some people were staring at her, especially, a tall darkly tanned man with blonde hair, but she ignores it.

"Luff! There you are!"

She hears some shout an instantly recognize who the voice belonged to. She didn't think twice to turn around and greet the owner of the voice with a big grin of her. "Ace!" It said guy just wave at her in greeting.

"Miss me?" He asked with a cocky smile to which she stuck her tongue out and responded.

"Not a bit," At her respond; Ace laughed. While Ace was laughing at Luffy, she noted there were a few people behind Ace watching their interaction with amused faces. "Who are they?"

At her question, Ace turned around and saw who Luffy was referring to. "Them? They are some of my new friends," he said as he points at them with his thumb. In total, there were six people standing behind Ace. He pointed to the closed guy of the group. "His name is Marco," said person give a small wave and smile in greeting.

Luffy looked at Marco from head to toes and the first thing she noted was his pineapple head. Furthermore, while his chest was bare –much like Ace- he is a lean yet muscular blonde-haired man with rather sleepy looking eyes. He is wearing a purple jacket with a light-blue sash adorned with an elaborate golden-yellow belt around his waist and has a dark-gray knee-long pants and black sandal and on his left leg, he wears what appears to be some sort of straw decoration. Furthermore, on his chest, there is a cross and crescent moon mustache symbol, which looks familiar to her.

_"I wonder where I have seen that mark before,"_  She thought as she continues to listen to her brother.

"Jozu," Jozu just grumbled in respond. Like she did with Marco, she studies Jozu from head and toes. The first thing she noted is that he is a very scary looking guy. He is a very tall; –from her point of view it looks like a giant- muscular, broad-chest and heavily armored, dark-skinned man. He has a long face with black stripe-like patterns for a beard and hairstyle. Something funny she found is that his legs are relatively small in comparison to the rest of his body. It seems he -apparently- always has a permanent scowl on his face.

"Thatch," Said guy bowed and give an amusing –kind- smile. Luffy has to hold back a laughter when she saw his hairstyle, it was so… hilarious. He is a tall man with an orange-brown pompadour hairstyle –which seems to go to the back of his head- and a black goatee on his chin. He also had a stitched scar running down his face, around his left eye, coincidentally remembering the one her grandpas have. He is wearing a lighter blue dressed in a posh uniform, with calf-long pants and belt around his waist with brown shoes and on his belt, he has a sword.

"Vista," He was grinning and he did a little bow in greeting. He was tall –not very tall like Jozu-, muscular, broad-chested, tanned man with curly black mustache and a dark blue top hat. He is wearing a semi-open dark-blue shirt with milky diamond stripe patter near the top that reveals some of his hairy chests, a cape that matches the colors of his shirt and bleached gloves. He also wears light blue pants with a belt that holds two sword sheaths, one on each side.

"Haruta,"* She was small in comparison with the others and since they have arrived, she has her tongue out. She has cropped brown hair, blue eyes and is very short- even shorter than Luffy herself-. She was wearing a long-sleeve green and white shirt with white tights and carries a saber.

"And Izo," Defiantly, out of all he was the strangest one of the group…or she? Luffy's confused. He –or she- is a pale complexion and his –or her- hair tied in a way resembling those of a geisha. He –or she- was wearing a pink and purple kimono with a light-red spotted 'shirt' tied around his/her waist and red lipstick.

"Are you even a guy or women?" Luffy asked bluntly making everyone on the group laugh as Thatch makes his way toward Ace taking out his wallet to pay him, while Ace gave him, a look that said 'told you'.

* * *

.

..

...

As they make their way to the cafeteria, they have talked a lot and have to know each other better. Luffy found out that it was a guy –much to her shock- and that Thatch, Izo, Haruta where the more talkative type, while Marco, Vista and Jozu –she was surprised when he talked- where to comment here and there but not as much as the others.

"Did you make any friends, Luff?" Ace asked changing completely the theme about fashions who were talking with Izo, Haruta and –to the men its shock- Thatch too. At that question, she grinned.

"Yeah! They are on the cafeteria waiting for me; they are so cool… there is a reindeer, a robot and a talking skeleton,"

"A talking skeleton? Is a joke, right?" Before she could respond, she was interrupted by Marco.

"No," He answered to seriously before continue. "I've heard about them; they are a little famous 'gang' without a leader."

"Really?" Ace asked.

"Yep," Haruta answered still with her tongue out.

"Although they don't have a leader, they are formidable rivals, and they have great team work," Added Thatch as he noted that they have arrived at the cafeteria.

"Indeed," Izo said as he pushes the cafeteria's door open to enter. They all enter as Luffy trailed behind lost in thought.

"So they don't have a leader…" She thought out loud as she begins to walk into the cafeteria' doors, when she opens the doors the first thing she noted that all the people's eyes were on her and Ace's friends. She ignored this a follow the others to pick their lunch and looks for chairs to sit down to eat their lunch.

The cafeteria itself was very spacious; it has a variety of chairs, and table went from big rectangular ones can fit up to fifteen people –or more- to smaller ones fit one or two person. The chairs were adorned by a blue and white cushion, while the table where navy blue and in some case white too. She continues to scan her surrounding for an available table when a shout brought her out of her search.

"Luffy!Over here!"

She looked from where the shout has come, when she found Chopper and Ussop waving at her, and she quickly made her way toward them. "Yo!" She greets them as she place her food down, following close behind her where Ace and his friends. Seen the others pirate, Sanji and Zoro –along with Nami and Robin- send them a hard glare.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked in a cold, yet treating voice.

"You should know better to keep your distant from us, Whitebeard's crew," Robin added, in a cold voice as she crosses her arm across her chest and crossed her legs.

_"Whitebeard?_ _Where have I heard that name…"_  Luffy thought as she watches with a shocked expression the interaction of her friends with Ace's Thatch held up one of his hands –while with the other still holding his food- in a surrender fashion and began to speak with a little humor in his tone.

"Oi, oi! We came in peace; we only want to eat our food; that's all,"

By the way, he was acting and the others; Ace was confused. He doesn't understand what the problem was, until everything dawned on him. "Don't tell me..."

"What if wrong guys? They have done nothing wrong," Luffy interferes, confused of her friends out bust.

"You see, Luffy-sis, there're a special rule around here," Franky responded.

"And that's gangs – especially pirate's ones- they don't tend to be together, Luffy-chan" Continue, Sanji in a cold tone as he eyed the pirates in front of him.

"But that can change, right?" Luffy asked in a hopeful voice but didn't; receive any reply. She didn't her new friends be enemies. She wished they would get along. She was going to try again when hands on her right shoulder stop her. She looked over her right shoulder to see the owner of the hand, noticing was no other than, Marco.

"Don't worry, Mugiwara-yoi," Marco started as he began to walk away from the table closely followed to begin by Thatch.

"We will find another table to eat," Izo said with and smile, as Jozu grumbled in agreement and both follow their 'leader'.

"We will see each other later, so don't worry, Mugiwara-kid," Vista said as he walked away too.

"You coming, Ace?" Haruta asked being the only one left of the group.

"I s-"

"Go with them!" Luffy interrupted him, making him to look at her with a surprised expression."I mean they're your news friends; you should pass more time with them, right?" She added as she smiles at him. Taken a back a little, Ace smiled and nodded as he follows his friends. Luffy turn around and sit down to begin to eat still feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Sorry about that…"

She was taken aback by the suddenly apology. She knew well who the voice belonged to. She raises her head looking eyes to eyes with the green-haired man. They were like that more almost a minute – the crew watching carefully their interaction- when Luffy broke the silence.

"Why the apology? If there is a rule, then isn't your fault," She said with the big grin smile of her. "And I'm going to break that stupid rule of the gang –and pirates- not been able to be together." She added while laughing. Zoro smiled at this.

"That's something I would like to see, if a little girl -like you- can do,"

"Of course, I can and I will," She responded with a scowl, as she crossed her arm, making everyone on the table laugh.

"Luffy-chan is so cute when she is angry~"

"Yohohoho~! I must agree on that one, Sanji-san,"

They continue to talk about random stuff while eaten when a person appears behind Luffy, alerting everyone in the table and prepare for any battle, all except the said girl.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" It said guy, asked. At this Luffy turn around to face him and nodded. As she looks at him up and down she asked.

"Who are you?"

* * *

***** Haruta will be** a girl for me until Oda said other wise.  
**

**And forgive me for any OOC on this chapter.**

 


	7. Power

.

..

...

"We are sorry, we should have mentioned it," Thatch said, in an apologetic voice tone to Ace. They have finally found a table, which wasn't so far of the one of Luffy and her friends. At his comment, Ace waves in dismiss.

"Isn't your fault, neither Luffy nor I knew there were such rules,"

"Even though we should have warned you, Ace," Marco said and Ace sighed in exasperation.

"As I said, it wasn't you-" Ace started but was unable to finish as Jozu interrupt him.

"Ace, Marco..." He called as he nodded in the direct where Luffy's sitting. Ace just noted that everyone on the table where looking in the direction Jozu has nodded. As he looks at the same direction as the others, and he notes a little group approaching Luffy from behind and it seems she has yet to note it but the others on the table already has.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" They hear him ask. At his question, everyone around them subside to silence to paid attention to their interaction.

"Should we go and help her?" Haruta asked as she slowly begins to drawn out her sword from his sheath.

"No, don't worry she will handle him," He responded and Haruta nodded in understanding as she re-sheath her swords. "Who is he anyway?" He asked as he watches his little sis turn around and nodded. Still watching their interaction, Izo decide to respond.

"Him? Just some rookie named..." Izo responded.

* * *

.

...

...

"Bellamy, Bellamy 'The Hyena'," Bellamy answered is an overconfident, yet arrogant tone. "I assumed you have heard of me, little girl,"

"No, I haven't," Luffy replied with a neutral face, as she turns around and continues to eat ignoring him.

"She is the one, Bellamy," Pointed out a heavily bandaged, Sarkies who has been supported by two member of his crew.

Nodding in knowledge, " _Let's see how strong is one of the D. Brother,"_  He thought. Seen her ignoring him, Bellamy decides to take action. In one quick shift movement, he grab her by the head and hits her with the table where she was eating, broken it on the process.

He hears some gasps from the people on the table and around him. Ignoring this, he see her standing from the broken table, he walks forward grabbing her by the hair, earning a small yelp from her. He turning around and throwing her to another table, yet again, broken it on the process.

Bellamy laughed in a similar way as a hyena. He started again to walk toward her but stopped by a sword on his neck, a foot -closely- to his head and a long-blue metal tube in the middle of his eyes. "Oh!What we got here? Her  _news_ bodyguards just arrived, _"_  He said in an mocked tone of voice.

At his remark, Nami narrow her eyes as she makes her Clima-Tact sparks with electricity on the tips of it, making Bellamy to take a small step back to avoid being electrocuted. At this, Zoro -with an angry looks on his face- move closer his sword -being Kitetsu- drawing a tin line of blood from Bellamy's neck. Sanji takes a drag from his cigaret and glare at him with his one, uncovered eye.

"You should better know not to mess with our friends," Nami said in a cold voice.

"Oh, I didn't know she was a friend of yours," He replied, sarcastically.

"Too bad for you," She returned. In the corner of her left eye, she saw the 'gang' of Bellamy making their way toward their 'trapped' captain to help him.

"If I was you guys, I won't moves," Warned Ussop from over the broken table as he hold back the rubber strips attached to the upright of his Kuro Kabuto, ready to fire is anyone of the enemies group moves.

At the same time, Robin has crossed her arm, ready to bloom any parts she my needs, as Brook slowly begins to draw his sword from his can , ready for battle and Franky and Chopper stay behind as assisting if the group need it -to which they doubt it-.

The atmosphere around all of them was very tense, that you can cut it with a knife. They are looking at each others very closely, waiting for one of them to make a move and start this battle. Around them, it was all silence. There were all waiting patiently for the upcoming battle and see the result.

"Stops guys," Said Luffy, as she stand up from the debris of the broken table, with not even a scratch or evidence that she has been recently hit or throw to a table. She shook herself clean and straight herself up, looking directly at Bellamy."This is my fight,so don't interfere," She said in a commanding, yet self-confidence tone of voice, giving a hard-cold glare to Bellamy. The 'gang' hesitate a little but they didn't back down from their fighting positions.

Hearing her 'clearly' command, Zoro looked and both of them makes eyes contact for a few minute. Until, finally Zoro sighed and re-sheated his sword and took a few steps back, earning some gasp from the crow. Seen that Zoro has actually follow her order and step back, the other changes a few glances before all of them, lowered their weapons and as Zoro has did, steps back to watch. Seen this, Luffy grinned but her grin didn't lasted long as Bellamy began to talks.

"I can't believe a famous  _'crew'_ as them with let themselves being controled by this little punk," At this, Luffy lowered a little her head making her hair cover her eyes, as she with her left hand, put her old stawhat over her head covering even more her face.

"I've to ask...do you know how to fight? Can yo even fight? Or even know how to throw a punch? What a coward and weak little girl like you can do to me?" Said this, he active his  _Devil Fruit Power_ by crouching down, putting both fist on the floor as he legs changes in springs and prepare to lauch himself toward Luffy.

"Those guys are friends of yours right? They're a pack of idiots who believe in some stupid dreams! The legendary All Blue? The Rio Poneglyph? And the famous treasure of One Piece? That's all a bunch lie! THE ERA OF DREAM IS OVER!

At the mention of 'One Piece' Luffy's calm expression has changes to an angry one."You asked if I know how to throw a punch..."Luffy trailed off in a low- menacing voice, which a few people were able to hear. She raised her fist and cracks her knuckles.

"Finish her off, Bellamy!" Sarquiss yelled and Bellamy charged toward Luffy.

"FAREWELL, STRAWHAT!"

As Bellamy come closer, Luffy vanish from his view and reappears at his left side with a scowl on her face. " _So fast,"_ Was he last thought as Luffy punched him right on the face hard enough sending him crashing a few tables and finally stopping on the white wall making a huge dent by the impact. He slowly begin to slide down and fall face-first to the floor unconscious.

Everyone were staring at shock at the huge dent that has just formed by just one push of Luffy. Even some of the 'gang' who doubted her at first. The first to recover from shock was Sarquiss.

"Oii!Bellamy? What are you doing? Stop joking around and stand up and finish her! Bellamy!" He yelled frustrated.

"Wow! She is strong!" Franky comment.

"Super strong!" Chopper added as the other kept watching.

Seen that Bellamy hasn't move yet, Sarquiss became a little scared. Hearing his yell, Luffy turn around to faced him, still with a scowl on her face. Noticing he has gained her attention, he began to trembling, as the rest of the crew begins to takes steps back, and in a quick dash, they all leave the cafeteria taking with them, their fallen leader.

Still looking to the doors where they have exit, Luffy sighed as he walk over her friends and smile, until she noted her food was crushed with the broken table. "Damn it, my food!" She whined with a small pout on her face.

"Don't worry, we can go outside to the machines and buy something, what you think?" Ussop asked.

"Yeah! Lets go!" She shouted as she pushed Ussop to lead the way, who were being followed by the rest of the crew as they to have lost their lunch. Seen her leaving, some people began to comments.

"She is strong,"

"She shouldn't being taken lightly,"

* * *

.

Hearing some of the comment, a red-haired guy rolled his eye on annoyance. "Don't understand why are they bragging about, she is just another normal girl," He said as he crossed his arm.

"You call normal a girl who punch a guy to a wall and almost broke it, Kidd," A blonde-haired guy comment and only receives a grumble in response.

* * *

.

In another table, "It seems Mugiwara-ya lives for her reputation," Comment a black-haired guy whose hair has been covered by a fur hat.

* * *

.

..

In the far aware, in a corner. "There is noting special about her, just another rookie who in the end will fall like the others," Said a blonde-haired women as she push her glasses up with her index finger.

"Who know, Kalifa... she is already well-known and you know it," A orange-haired man said to his companion.

"Rutu~* He is right," Said a bird as he landed on his master shoulder, who only nodded at the remark. Giving up, the blonde-haired women sighed as she crossed her legs and arm over.

* * *

.

...

"That should teach him not to mess with my little sis," Ace said proudly to his friends.

"She is strong," Izo said.

"I bet she can beat Ace," Thatch commented.

"OII!"

"Yeah! I think that too," Agree Marco.

"Me too..." Jozu added and Haruta nodded in agreement.

"Not you to?!" Ace said with a shocked expression, making everyone laugh even Jozu.


	8. Encounter

.

..

...

It had been already four days since Bellamy incident. Ever since then, Luffy hasn't gotten herself into another fight nor trouble. Now, she only spend time with Ace when they are at home, or when his friends aren't around– a few days later of the accident she noted the 'rule' only apply to groups– i.e. gangs and pirates and not to people who they don't regard them as foe, even thought they are a few exception. Robin explain it that the only way for gangs or pirates to be together is to form an alliance, who where unusual.

We found our favorite group sitting on the corner of the Social's classroom, talking. As the teacher, know as Silk, has given them the opportunity to talk among themselves as she, meanwhile finish a report she has to give to the principal today. Now back to the group.

"What?" Luffy asked, incredulous and shifted a little where she was sitting– who was non-other than on Zoro's desk and around her were the rest of the gang.

"You heard me clearly, here they don't give gym classes." Ussop repeated as he lean on the wall behind Zoro with folded arms.

"How come?"

"Didn't you know?" Nami asked beside her, sitting on a chair. Luffy shook her head. "It said it on the High's guide. I bet you didn't read it." Even thought they just have recently meet, for Nami– and she could bet that for everyone too, it felt they know the black-haired girl for a long time.

"No." Said girl replied, bluntly. "I think Ace forgot to mention it."

Spanish classroom:

.

"Damn it!" Ace cursed as he hit his head with the desk where he was currently sitting.

Confusion goes on Marco's face for his friend sudden curse. "What is wrong?" He asked in a whisper as he eyed the teacher, to make sure he hasn't been notice.

"I totally forgot to tell about the High's guide to Luffy." He murmurs, still with the head on the desk.

"Oh,"

"And you remember four days later? Great brother she has." Thatch mocked him from behind, as he has being hearing their conversation. Ace raised his head and twisted himself and send a cold glare to Thatch.

"Uh?"

"Is there a problem, Portgas?" Kuro asked, who has stopped his class to watch Ace. Ace turn around to looks at their teacher and give Kuro a sarcastically smile.

"No, Sir." Behind him, he heard Thatch snicker.

"Then pay attention," Kuro stated in the yet same flat voice he used before, not in the least bothered by the sarcasm in the other man's voice. Ace snorted and broke a page of his notebook, write some words, and throw it behind him, knowing well that Thatch will catch it.

Indeed, Thatch catch it and open it to show three big words written on it.

"I'll KILL YOU!"

Thatch put one hand over his mouth trying to suppress his laughter. While Marco, just rolled his eyes.

Luffy shrugged. "He tends to forget stuff."

"Well, do you at least know about the New World's weekly tournament?" Nami asked in exasperation. Her only respond was a black stare. "You are kidding me, right?"

"No." The brunette replied. "New World's weekly tournament? What is that? A new kind of food?"

Nami sighed. "Really?"

"Isn't a type of food Luffy-san." Brook replied to her last question.

"New World's weekly tournament are a battle, which occur in our school's battle arena," Robin added and Luffy nodded.

"Do you know what even is a battle arena?" Chopper asked.

"Of course I know!" Luffy replied. "I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, right." Ussop murmured, which earned him a kick on the head, courtesy of Sanji.

"Don't say that to Luffy-chan!"

"Anyway," Nami said, gaining the girl's attention. "From there, they test everyone's skill and at the end of the first semester the usual pick fifteen people to represent our school n the One Piece tournament."

"They take part in the One Piece tournament?" Luffy exclaimed, excited. Nami nodded.

Sanji pointed to Zoro."Moss-head here," And later himself. "And I took part last year." He said and Zoro grunted from behind Luffy in confirmation.

"Oh yeah! I knew I've seen you somewhere before," Luffy said as she turns around to glance at Zoro. "You finish second in the last year's tournament and you use swords to fight, right?"

"Well that is obvious, Luffy-sis. Since he always is with his sword." Franky point out to Luffy, but she just ignore him.

Zoro nodded. "I did get to a top place, unlike someone here that lose to a girl."

"It wasn't my fault! I've my own code and I don't plan to break it, shitty swordsmen." Zoro ignore his comment and crossed his arm.

"I hope this year, at least you made it to the fourth place, ero-cook." Zoro commented.

"This year I am going to be in the first place, shitty mosshead." Sanji returned.

"Yeah, right... on your dream, shitty cook." Zoro yelled back.

"Yo–"

"Too bad," Luffy started, cutting Sanji off. Her eyes concealed by her hat's shadow and the only visible thing was her confident smirk. This got everyone's attention, even Zoro and Sanji, and were looking at her waiting for her to continue. "But this year the one who is going to win," She paused for a dramatic effect and raised her head to stare at them, a confident glee in her eyes. "Is me."

Sanji smirked at this.

"I would like to see that." Zoro stated. Before Luffy could reply they heard a girl shout.

"Leave him alone!"

They all turned to see a blue-haired girl yelling to a tall black-haired man who has his right hand extended and holding on it a blond-haired man. They noted their teacher has long left since they don't see her around.

"Why should I? He was the one who started all." The black-haired guy stated simply.

"Isn't that Vivi and Kohza?" Robin point out to the gang.

Ussop nodded.

"That is correct, Robin-san." Brook replied, in confirmation.

"Why one of them is here?" Nami hissed, knowing well that everything they bring is nothing but trouble.

"Those guys aren't supposed to be here." Franky stated. "Least of all, their leader."

"They're in deep shit." Sanji point out.

Confuse goes on Luffy's face as her gaze at everyone's face."Do you know them?"

"His name is Rob Lucci and he isn't good news," Sanji responded as he remembers all their past encounter with them.

"And he is the reason I lost last year's tournament." Zoro added, dryly. Luffy's gaze landed on Zoro for a second and she shifted to look this 'Lucci' guy.

By know, he has dropped the boy, who name is Kohza now, to the floor and was sending a hard glare toward him. "Get out of my eyes, you are a nuisance." He stated, in a flat yet arrogant voice as he turns around, his gaze landing on Luffy for a moment. Both gazes locked for a second, until Lucci broke it and started walking away from the blonde-haired man.

"You should be the one to get the fuck out of here, after you apologize to Vivi!" The blonde-haired shouted and started to stand up sending a hard glare to Lucci's back.

"Kohza..." The blue-haired girl, know as Vivi murmured.

Lucci merely ignores his glare and continue to walk.

"Don't ignore me!" Kohza shouted and started to run toward him. "You bastard!"

"Don't Kohza!" Vivi yelled, stressed and scared. Everyone knew the power Lucci possessed, that is why nobody in the school mess with him. Kohza ignored her and continue his attack.

Lucci, 'feeling' him getting closer, in a quick shift, he turns around, disappearing and re-appearing in front of his prey. He extends his index finger and aim it to his heart to strike it but before his attack can even make any contact someone grabbed his arm, stopping his attack inches from Kohza's heart.

Startled by the sudden counterattack , Kohza takes a few shaky steps backwards, until he stumbles and fall to the ground on his rear, with an awe expression all over his face seen a girl stop this monster's attack, who– he was surely would've killed him.

Lucci, a little bit surprise for someone actually stopped his attack, stared at the hand– who has a firm grip on his wrist, with little interest. He followed the arm until his black eyes landed on obsidian ones, who glared harshly at him. He remembered her, from the accident four days ago and the person he was gazing just minutes ago. "You should haven't done that." The black-haired man stated, flatly.

The black-haired girl, chuckled darkly with a hard expression adorning her face. "I think the one here that shouldn't have done that," She stated, putting more pressure on his wrist. "Is you."

"Luffy!" Someone shouted from the back of the classroom, everyone went to silence to stare at the pair.

He chuckled and stared at her with boring eyes. "I take you're Monkey D. Luffy, I'm correct?"

His only reply was a cold glared.

"Oi! Girl gets out the way this isn't your problem!" Kohza shouted, from behind her. She looks at him from the corner of her eye, but didn't pay much attention to him. "Don't go ignored me!" He snapped, angrily.

"You should leave." Luffy stated.

"Why y–"

"Listen to her, Kohza!" Vivi shouted, cutting off Kohza. She made her way toward her friend. "She just saves you, you should do what she said."

He was going to protect, when he saw her expression. He sighed in defeat, standing up and started to get away from the scene, with a quick murmur of 'thank you' he made his way out of the classroom, closely followed by his blue-haired friend.

Lucci followed them with his gaze, until they leave the classroom. He returned his gaze toward the brunette, who has yet released his wrist. "Why do you help them? They're nothing but trash."

Luffy released her hold on him but keep glaring him. "They're my friends's Nakama, so they make them my Nakama too." She replied. She has seen them talking with her friends, although she has yet a make any true contact with them she considerate them as friends.

Lucci massage his wrist, to make the circulation return and rotate it checking for any damage. "Friends? That's pathetic." He replied simply, turning around to face her.

Luffy's face showed anger and hatred all directed to the person in front of her, although she just have met him, she hated him already. "Maybe for you but for me isn't." Changing her stance to a fighting one, readied both of her fist.

Lucci smirked, already excited. "Are you planning to fight me?" He asked, arrogantly as he folded his arm behind him. "You can't beat me."

"Let's see about that!" Luffy yelled, as at blinding speeds she charged at Lucci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And I go and ended there, I'm EVIL :D Also you should go and check my new story 'The Executioner' is a ZoLu one and also a Fem!Luffy fic and I know you are going to like it :3 also check out 'You Decide' although I have yet to update it, I wonder what happen to my Beta-reader...


	9. Aggressive

.

..

...

Lucci takes aback a little by the girl's sudden speed. He has underestimated her, seen a crawling little girl stop his attack was something you don't see every day. But even thought she had just stopped his attack, he knew she is a lot more weaken than him. After all, a non named rookie would never defeat him. He saw her throwing a right punch to his faces but before it connect, he takes two steps back and evade it, easily.

Luffy growled for how easily he avoided her punch but she has guessed it would happen, since a simple punch wasn't enough to defeat someone of his caliber. She forced herself to fall on her hands, while maintaining her balance on her left leg. Throwing a backward kick with the other one, only for him to yet again avoid it.

Seen her back wide open, Lucci decide to do an axe kick on her back but before his kick made any contact she rolled out-of-the-way. He narrowed his eyes and followed her with his gazes to where she stopped and was sitting. Not given her any more opportunity to recuperate, he appears over her in the air. He raised his right leg and kicked the air, creating a sharp air compressed projectile, launching it toward her.

"What is that?" Ussop asked, incredulous and worried for his friends.

"SHIT!" Zoro cursed, he knew the power behind that attack."Luffy get out of there!"

Luffy's eyes widen a little in surprise and before the attack can make contact, she quickly pushed herself harshly off the floor, doing a few back-flip until she stopped a few feet away, crouching down to slow herself down. She saw the attack continue and make a long cut on the floor. She gulped at how close that has been. She stands up and narrowed her black eyes.

"You're fast but not as fast as I thought." Lucci stated and to prove his point, he points to her right thigh. Everyone shifted their gazes to look at herand were surprised to see a big gash on the outside of her thigh as small blood started slowly to trickle down on it. Lucci disappear and reappear in front of her, surprising her in the process. "And here I though you were different of the others rookies, too bad." he said in disappointment, she tried to gain any distance from him but it was too late and he impaled her with his right hand on her stomach, making her cough a double-over. "Shigan."

"LUFFY!" The gang shouted, horrified— except Robin who was watching her with a knowing expression.

"Impossible," Nami muttered a terrified expression upon her face as a hand covered her mouth.

"Sh- she ca- can't be de- dead," shuttered a surprised sniper. As if on cue, Silk and other students enter the classroom– who probably have heard the commotion, Ace and co. included. All greeted by the same sight they were all-seeing.

"Oh no," Marco muttered more to himself. He is worried about Ace's sister but was more worried how his friend would react. He looks at him from the corner of his eye and saw that Ace was only staring at the sight extremely calm and not at all angry, which surprise him.

"Oh God!" Silk gasped in horror at the sight, a hand going over her mouth.

"That bastard." Thatch growled and started to make his way toward Lucci. He was going to make him pay for what he did to Ace's sister. Even thought he now her least that a week, he has started to like her. He continues to make his way toward his enemy when a hand stopped him.

He stopped short and followed the arm to find its owner, who was non other than Ace. He was going to question this when he saw him grin and a confident one. This got him confused, along with the rest of the people surrounding him who saw his expression.

Knowing well that everyone was given him weird and confused looks, he ignored them in favor to focus on Luffy and her enemy."Lu, would you mind stopping this act." he stated, matter-of-flatly.

Everyone stared at him, like he has gone crazy until they heard a chuckled coming from the other side of the room. All eyes shifted, until they landed on the supposed 'dead' girl.

"Ace you're such a party popper." The supposedly dead girl said. This surprised everyone. She grabbed Lucci's wrist and started to add pressure on the inner bone. She could feel the bone starting to crack from her strong grip. Even thought all the pressure she was putting on it, Lucci hasn't yet given any sight that he was in pain or even flinch.

"How come you are alive?" he asked in a passive voice, surprising her. He talked as if he wasn't in pain. With little effort, he twisted his wrist making Luffy lost her hold on him, push her a few feet away and compose himself again, standing all tall and firm. "Any normal human would have died from that attack. I take you aren't a normal human, I'mcorrect?"

Luffy chuckled as she straightens herself too. "Indeed, I'm not a normal human." stated that she reached out, grabbed both of her cheeks and stretch them apart, showing off her ability. Earning some gasp and yelp from the crowd. "I eat the Gum Gum fruit, making me a rubber girl." and she let go her cheeks as they returned to their normal state.

"A rubber girl..." Zoro wondered out loud.

"Weird ability." Thatch commented, earning him a hit over the head courtesy of Ace.

"Rubber girl?" Lucci thought out loud."That would explain why you survive my attack. Since my last attack was a 'blunt' one, normally you been a rubber being, you would just 'bounce' it back." he observes. "But it seems you're still sustainable to sharps object or attack— like my Rankyaku– and if I've to guess to non-physical attacks, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Don't go saying what are yours weakens!" yelled simultaneously Ussop, Chopper and Nami.

"Quite the observer." Brook point out.

Marco chuckled at her acting. "Just like Ace."

Ace looked towards his pineapple-head friends."What is that supposed to mean?"

Before any other fight started, Vista decides to speak."Shouldn't we separate them?"

Ace chuckled."Nah, she'll be fine."

"Then, I must change a little about how I'm fighting." Lucci said and extended one arm in front of him, while the other one grabbed his wrist, holding it in place while he closed his hand in a fist.

Rage filled Luffy as she gritted her teeth."Holding your wrist wouldn't defeat me!" she shouted angrily making a blind dash toward her foe.

"She shouldn't lose her composure." the archaeologist said.

'That stance...' Zoro's eyes widen in realization. "Wait! Luffy dodges!" but his warning fall on deaf ears as she continues to charge at her foe.

Lucci readied his fist and aim toward her. "Tobu Shigan," he started saying as he flick his finger sending a sharp compressed air bullet toward Luffy. "Bachi."

It hit his target in the left shoulder, making her stumble a little and groan in pain. Her right hand quickly reached it and started to rub it, trying to ease the pain.

"That bastard, hurting Luffy-chan." Sanji growled and begins to move toward Lucci but a hand stopped him.

The owner of the hand says,"Don't."

"Why shouldn't I? Shitty swordsman." the blonde-haired man returned but he only replied was a glare, to which he understood its meaning and backed-off.

Luffy gasped for air as she hold her injured shoulder. She felt someone's presence behind her and she turn around to meet eye to eye with the black-haired man. He then again flicked his finger and she felt pain in her lower back, she gritted her teeth to suppress the pain cried. As he once again flicks his finger and she felt pain on her left side and tight. Growing tired of it, she does a hand stand a do a backward round-kick on her foe rib-cage, making him crash into a wall closed to the door where the rest of people are watching.

"Hey, hey! Be more careful girl!" said an irritated Haru.

Not paying any attention, Luffy stretched her arm behind her, letting them go as far as they can in the limited space. Some people gasped of how far her arm stretched. "Gomu Gomu no," she yelled as the hand made a stop behind her. "Bazooka!" she trusted her arm forward– toward Lucci but at the last second he dodges it, her attack hitting the wall of where he was leaning a few minutes ago, breaking the wall and making a huge hole in it.

At the time lapsed of her limbs stretched, Lucci made a dash toward her and hit her in the stomach, making all air leave her.

She coughed and tried to take as much air inside of her lung as she could but Lucci moved behind her and kicked her harshly in the back, once again all air leaving her and sending her crashing on the wall– that just minutes ago Lucci has been leaning, passing by the hole created by her last attack and crashing in a wall in the corridor, making a massive dent and some concrete parts falls on top of her.

"Are you sure she's fine?" asked in concern Izo. Gazing where the girl has fallen and has yet to stand up.

Ace decides not to respond and continue to look where her little sister has fallen. He was worried about her, he has never had seen someone on par with Luffy since that incident and that is a lot to say. He has started to believe, that maybe bringing Luffy along with him here was a bad idea.

Also, something else was bothering him. The guy's fight skill remember him of some people from the past but he couldn't put two and two together. He recognize his fighting style from somewhere else but he couldn't remember well. "Who is him?"

Hearing his question, Marco shifted his gaze from the fallen girl to toward him. "He is Rob Lucci, one of the top fighter on here."

'Lucci...'

The concrete brick started to shift as Luffy started to made his way out. She standing up, a deep scowl on her faces. "You bastard." she hissed, as she dusted herself off, straightening herself up and positioning herself in –this time– a defensive pose.

Lucci snorted, darkly. "Why being all defensive, little girl?" he mocked, knowing well he has the upper hand in the fight.

Luffy furrowed her brows in anger. "Damn you." As she launched once again toward her enemy.

Lucci smirked and lunged forward toward her. He has enjoyed this fight a lot but he has to end it now. The fight has lasted a lot. He raised his right arm in a form of fist readied it. He saw her doing the same.

Just before both fist make any contact, they saw a flash of yellow and blue and suddenly both of their attack were stopped by a long metal bo staff.

The owner of said weapon grinned in a mused fashion, showing some missing tooth on the process. "Ara, why been so aggressive?"


	10. Cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy knowing people like the way I do the fighting scene, since I love doing those and detailing them, a lot.
> 
> Meh, for me; this chapter is boring but there's a lot of foreshadowing so pay attention.
> 
> PS: I notice something; Marco is totally lacking his -yoi at the end of the sentences, and it seemed no one notices it. -shocked-

.

..

...

"...You're."

"You bastard, get out of my way!"

"I think leaving you with Ace was a bad idea," the new man stated. "You've learned bad things from him. "

Anger filled Ace, who started to make his way toward the trio. "Who the fuck are you?" he stopped in front of the new enemy, readied his fist. "Choose your next word carefully or it would be your end," he said dangerously as flames started to flicker on his shoulders and arms.

"That guy is on fire!" yelled someone from the crowd.

"He is literary on fire!" exclaimed another one.

Robin put her hand on her chin. "A fireman..."

Sanji smirked. "A Logia, eh?"

Chopper is mouth dropped in surprise. "Two...Logia users?"

Luffy started to put more strength behind on her fist, trying to break the metal pole. "Get out of my way!" she yelled, shaking in anger. She couldn't see the bastard's face thanks to his large black top hat, who have a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it. Oddly, this reminds her of  _someone._

"Definitely you've spent a  _lot_ of time with Ace," the mysterious man said, smirking under his hat. "You don't even remember me anymore."

Said that, Ace decides to get a closer look at his new enemy. He has a large black top hat with blue goggles wrapped around it. He only wears a blue jacket with his sleeves pushed up to the elbows. He didn't wear any shirt showing off his well toned abdomen. Bright teal shorts were held up with a brass buckle. He could detect some blonde bangs, so he assumed he was a blond-haired man.

Something about him brought out some forgotten memory on his mind.  _It couldn't_ _be._ He shifted his gazes toward Luffy. He assumed she has come to the same conclusion as him, as she was visibly shocked.

_"I wouldn't let you take him away!"_

Luffy gulped loudly, as she stared at the man in front of her. "Sabo..." she manages to whisper in shock, not believing her eyes. It has been so  _long_.

_"Please! Help him! I beg you!"_

"Took you long."

Before Luffy and Ace could express their happiness of seeing him once again, Lucci decides to speak up. "You seem to forget I'm here, Mugiwara," he address to Luffy as he gets a hold on the metal pole of the blonde man and twist it, making the owner of said weapon to lose his hold on it. He threw it a few feet away from them, disarming him. "It's weird to see the infamous 'Blue Gentlemen' enter a fight, when isn't his," he prepared to attack once again but was intercepted by two kicks in his abdomen sending him crashing to the other side of the room, surprising him.

"You're on the way!" yelled simultaneously an angry Ace and Luffy, with their still raised legs. They give off a dark and dangerous aura, which scared most of the people in the classroom.

Unaffected by the attack, Lucci stood up, dust himself and walked calmly toward the trio, while giving them a hard glare. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Neither you," warned Ace as he too, walked forward to Lucci only to stop a few feet away. "You dare to hurt a _two_ of my siblings," his expression darkened. "You must have a death wish."

"Family, yoi?" questioned Marco.

"No way..." trailed off a surprised navigator.

"The D. Sibling and the Blue Gentlemen are siblings?" Robin wondered out loud, she wasn't expecting anything like this. After all, she has done her homework on them after they arrived, and oddly enough, on their records there wasn't so much information about them.

_Skilled hand typed on a keyboard, looking for what she wanted. She has 'entered' on the government's record of people since she hasn't found anything relevant or of her interest in the school's record, she then decided to pay a little 'visit' to the government's ones. Eyes roam over all the files on the M section, until she found the one looking for, she click it to open and the window open it. On the right side was a full body picture of a girl looking at the side, unaware of the photographer. On the left side, has a description of said girl._

_**Name:** Monkey D. Luffy  
_

_**Age:**  19_

_**Birthday:** Unknown  
_

_**Nationality:** Brazilian_

_**Height:** 5'8'' ½_

_**Weight:** 130.7 lbs._

_**Hair Color:** Black_

_**Eye Color:** Black_

_**Blood Type:** Unknown_

_**Parent:** Unknown_

_**Guardian:** Unknown_

**_Siblings:_ ** _Portgas D. Ace_

_**Residence:** East Blue District, Fuusha Town MS04_

_**Education:** New World High; 2nd Year_

_**Occupation:** Student / Professional Fighter_

_**_Capabilities:_ ** _Fighting Genius _ _— Master on Hand-to-hand combat___ _— Expert on Clandestine Operation — Skilled Thieving — Staff Fighter — Weapons Expert — Skilled Tactical _ _— Three forms of Haki _ _— Street Fighter _ _— Stunt Expert _ _— Acrobatict Expert_________ _

**_(End Note: This will be updated as our acquaintance collects more information about the subject.)_ **

_'Not enough information neither, how inconvenient.' A hand moves the mouse to click out of the file, closing the M folder afterwards. The mouse clicks on the P folder and opens it. Once again, eyes roam over files, looking for the one she wants, she found it rather quickly and click on it and a new window open it. On the right side, there was a picture of a man with an orange hat covering his face, not showing much of his appearance. ' It seems he's more careful than Luffy.' On the left side, has a description of said man.  
_

_**Name:** Portgas D. Ace_

_**Age:** Unknown_

_**Birthday:**  Unknown_

_**Sex:**  Male_

_**Nationality:**  Suspected to be half Brazilian and half Japanese_

_**Height:** 5'9"_

_**Weight:** Approximately 145 lbs._

_**Hair Color:** Black_

_**Eye Color:** Black_

_**Blood Type:** Unknown_

_**Parent:** Unknown_

_**Guardian:** Unknown_

_**Siblings:**  Monkey D. Luffy_

_**Residence:** East Blue District, Fuusha Town MS04_

_**Education:** New World High; 3rd Year_

_**Occupation:** Student_

**_Capabilities:_ ** _Fighting_ _Genius_ _— Expert on Clandestine Operation — Thieving Expert — Expert Staff Fighter — Weapons Expert — Haki — Martial Artist Expert — Intelligent Gathering _ _— Expert Tactical _ _— Skilled Navigator_____

_As Luffys one, at the end said the same note. Robin sighed as she leaned backwards in her chair. Even the World Government doesn't have enough information about them. She has to give credit to them, even though they are infamous, little information is known about them. She leaned forward, resting her head on her palm in thought, staring at Ace's photo._

Robin stared at the back of Luffy and Ace. _Who are you...the D. Siblings?_ Robin questioned herself as she watches the unfolding event. She should do some reaching on Sabo again.

Said man walked toward Ace and stood beside him, deadpanned. "And you go and said it."

"Like I care."

"They're sibling!?" yelled the crowd, save for the Luffy's friends, Lucci and the Whitebeards.

Sabo sighed, knowing well he was in deep trouble for Ace recent outburst. He now needs to be more careful, since  _they will_ know. He should talk later with his siblings about it and warn them, but for now, he has to take care other business. "Well there's something that I've to agree with you," he narrowed his eyes at Lucci. "No one, but no  **one**  hurt Luffy a get away with it."

"Oh, great! Two overprotective brothers," murmured under his breath Thatch, watching the unfolding event. He was unnerved when he felt the over protective aura surrounding the brothers and it wasn't directed to him, he felt sorry for whoever is going to be the receiver of said wrath. "Just perfect."

Luffy walked toward her brothers. "Oh, come on! This is my fight, find your own."

Sabo grinned. "I've a better idea."

Ace turned to his brother and smirked. "I already like it."

"I don't."

Sabo turned to look at Luffy and pouted at her. "Come on! Is been a while."

Confusion goes on the crowd's faces at their conversation as they gazed to each sibling, wondering what are they talking about.

Luffy folded his arm and sighed in defeat. "Alright! Just this time."

The two men smirked and turned to Lucci. An evil glee presence in their eyes.

"Like the old times?"

Sabo nodded and both of them disappear from sight, leaving behind Luffy, who was only standing there, watching closely Lucci.

Lucci smirked in a sadist way. "Oh, so they left you behind?" his only reply was a blank stared. "I'll finish you off, and later kill your brothers." Luffy still didn't react. Lucci made a dash toward the girl, hand raised for the finishing move.

Nami's eyes widen in fear. "Look out!"

Luffy only stared lazily at him, not it the least worried. From the corner of her eyes, she noted Sabo's weapon of choosing gone, meaning they're going to use  _it_. As Lucci came closer, Luffy finally speaks up. " You should be—"

Sabo and Ace reappeared between Luffy and Lucci. Sabo swung his pole toward Lucci and several small balls came from it. As the balls fly in the air, Ace crossed his arm as fire started to leak from his finger. He shot where the ball is and ignited them, making them explode on Lucci's face.

" —careful."

The classroom shakes violently for the explosion. Some people covered their eyes from the light, while others watched closely the fight, not missing a bit. As the smoke cleared, it showed an unhurt Lucci, earning some gasp from the crowd.

Marco folded his arm, with a knowing expression upon his face. While by his side, Thatch and Haruta had a shocked expression on their face.

"Is that all you got?" asked an unaffected Lucci as he folded his arm behind him, which earn him a glare from the three siblings.

Ace readied his fist, which burnt with a bright fire, in anger. "Let's finish this." Ace made a dash toward the left side as Luffy decides to go forward, while Sabo took the right side.

Luffy threw a right punch, which Lucci dodge and throw a left hook. Luffy took the hit, while she countered with a punch to the face.

Lucci stumbles a little but quickly regain his balance back and kicked Luffy in the rib cage. She double-over and coughed some blood but she manages to get a hold on him, for not to be sent flying like the last time, and does a handstand on his leg throwing a sidekick on his face. Lucci blocked her attack with his arm and throw her off him. Luffy does some back-flip and landed on her feet, safely.

From his left side, he saw Ace, with his hand in a gun way, shooting several bullets made of fire on his way. Knowing what was coming next, Lucci kicked the air sending a compressed air attack toward the bullets and throwing them backwards toward Ace. Seeing this, Ace dodges for any harm.

Sabo took this opportunity to attack. He pushes a button from his bo staff, and from within of it came a blade for each end of his personalized bo staff. He started to spin it and try to cut Lucci with it. He does a wrist roll and trusted toward Lucci, who easily dodged. Lucci threw a punch and Sabo gracefully bent his body out of the way and threw a kick to the black-haired man, who easily dodge it. He once again swung his bo staff toward Lucci, who continue to evade his attack. He keeps this up showing his mastery over bojutsu but still unable to land a hit on Lucci.

He trusted it one more time toward Lucci's face but he grabbed it, and stopping it before it reached at his face. Seeing he had a strong hold on it, Sabo grinned, almost in a sadist manner. "Now!"

As Sabo entertains him, from each of his side came Ace and Luffy, both with their fist readied to attack, Ace's fist glowed brighter than before.

Seeing this, Lucci makes a move to evade them, but found out he couldn't move his arm. He turned toward his arm and saw several metal wires holding his hand. He then looked at Sabo and saw a cocky smirk upon his face, as he makes a gesture of disapproval.

" **Gomu Gomo no..** " Luffy yelled as her arm twisted behind her, aiming toward Lucci. " **Rifle**!"

" **Hiken**!" Ace shouted as he launched a column of fire toward Lucci. Both of them threw their attack toward Lucci as Sabo held him in place.

"They're a great team." observed the archeologist, the rest of her friends nodded in agreement.

Before they attack could make any contact, three people on extremely high-speed entered the classroom, earning gasp from the crowd. Two of them, positioned themselves between the attacks and Lucci, while the third one launched an attack toward Sabo.

Seeing this from the corner of his eyes, Sabo was going to counter it with a kick when he noted a shiny object coming his way. Not having much of option, he was obligated to release Lucci and blocking the high-speed incoming attack with his bo staff. The sound of two metal weapon resonates in the classroom. Sabo gritted his teeth at the pressure put behind on the sword. He narrowed his eyes at the newcomer, quickly recognizing him.

At the same time, Ace's attack was repealed by fast rotated of someone's leg, shocking him to no end. When his attack disappeared completely, it showed a blonde-haired woman pushing up her glasses with his still raised leg, confirming him she was the responsible for stopping his attack. Ace glares at her as she simply gives him a confident smile.

Meanwhile, Luffy's attack was stopped by a dark-skinned man, who was currently holding her arm. She tried to make him release her but found out his hold on her a strong one, reminding her of Lucci. She narrowed her eyes to her foe, while he only smirked at her, arrogantly. He licked his lips in anticipation as he stared at her, still holding her arm. "You're a cutie."

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well I decide it to end it there, it was already long chapter, well it is long in comparison with the others, so no complaints. Also is there're mistakes forgive me, but my sister was bugging me all the time, with no end =.=' and I was unable to re-read it. Also I've been thinking about where is going this story, and I want to reach to 50 chapters of more, since there are a lot of interesting things I'm going to put on this.
> 
> So until next time~ Adios Amigos!
> 
> Ps: Is there a Spanish reader following this story? I would love to talk with you.


	11. Guarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My life suck, literally. First, my dog's three puppies die, later I found out my grandfather die. Yep, this vacation started the worst. On the good news, I didn't take my final exams for good grade nice, uh? I'm talking a lot of sh– stuff so onward with the chapter.
> 
> Fun fact; my internet modem burst into flame literally, also.

.

Luffy gritted her teeth in anger. "Bastard."

The black-haired man licked his lip again in anticipation as he eyed her with a hungry look upon his face. "Pleased too of meeting you, cutie."

"What are you doing?" Lucci questioned to the newcomers. "I have everything under control."

The blonde women adjusted her glasses with her index finger as she lowered her leg from her last attack. "In control? In my point of view, it didn't seem so."

"Kalifa," Lucci called to the light-haired women. "What are you trying to say? Are you comparing me to this inferiors human beings?"

Luffy visibly flinched at the tone the man was using to the woman, who now she learned was named Kalifa. He sounded so...dark and cold, that send you chills up and down in your spine.

Ace narrowed his eyes at his words. "Oi, oi." He was treating one of his own team?

Sabo has still to move from his defensive stance but was paying close attention to the conversation around him.

Kalifa flinches at his tone. She has to choose her next word carefully or instead of him killing those small fry; it would be her. "Of course not. I know people like this aren't much match against us, less against you," she added the last part quickly.

"That is what I thought," Lucci answers as he incorporates himself and started to walk to the nearest one of the three sibling, being Luffy. "Now, we're where we."

Seen Lucci getting closer to her, for an unknown reason, it scared Luffy.  _This is bad._ Luffy began to try and pull her fist free from the guy but he got a strong grip on her.  _This is really bad._ She pulled harder and started to get a little more desperate as she saw him from the corner of her eyes getting closer to her. " _This is really, really bad."_

"Why so scared, Strawhat?" Lucci mocked. He now stood behind Luffy's back. "I wonder, how many hit from my rankyaku can you take."

* * *

"Luffy!" Sabo called trying to make his way toward his troubled sister. But every time he tried to make his way toward her, the long nose bastard would intercept him. He has to admit, the bastard was strong and it was starting to get more difficult for him to hold him back, while watching over Luffy. He would have to first defeat him and later help his sister, he knew she could hold those two back. He hoped.

He was brought out of his thought when the bastard lashed at him with one of his two swords, almost cutting him in the shoulder.  _A_ _two-sword_ _fighter?_ _This is going to be interesting._ Sabo lashed him with his bo staff but he stopped his attack with not so much force with his second sword. The sound of two metals clashing resonating through the classroom.

The long nose man smirked as he pushed harder with his sword at his opponent. "Having a hard time with me?" he teases him, putting more force behind his sword. "Name is Kaku."

"I'm well aware who you are."

"That's good," Kaku praised. "That mean you are also informed of my power."

The blond-haired man chuckle, darkly. "Indeed, but also you most be well aware of my strength." With that said, Sabo click a button on his pole and his bo staff detach into two parts, surprising Kaku. Later, he does a wrist roll and at each end appear one long daggers. He trusts them at his foe and manage to cut a bang of orange hair. "You shouldn't lower your guard, Kaku-san."

"Hm, not bad." Zoro observed. He was paying close attention to this fight and Luffy's one. He wasn't at all interested at the blonde woman and Ace's one.

The redheaded man chuckles as he readied his hold on each hand his sword. "I know, Blue Gentlemen."

"Good."

Meanwhile, Ace was also having a hard time with the blonde woman. He needed to pass her and help Luffy. That Lucci guy gave him an unease feeling and he could tell he have killed before so he wouldn't hesitate to kill his sister. The older sibling scowled at Kalifa. "Damn it. Move aside!"

Kalifa adjusted her glasses, once again. "I'm sorry to inform you, but your order can't be accomplished." She dashed at him and kick him but her leg passes him as flames engulfed him. Her eyes widen in surprise. "A fruit user? That wasn't in our report."

"Report?" Ace asked confused, as flame flicked where the women had kicked him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Hearing this, Robin made a mental note about it. She should do a better research about them too.

"Oh my, I let that slip."

"You don't sound that sorry."

Kalifa hummed. "Who know?"

"You're stupid."

"My, that is sexual harassment."

Ace stared at her oddly. "Yep, you're stupid."

Kalifa scowled at him. "Of course not. At least I'm not the stupid one believing the government doesn't know where I am."

Marco raised an eyebrow in question. He has been watching, and hearing, very closely Ace's fight. His Boss has requested him to 'evaluate' Ace and this was a perfect moment for it. Hearing what Kalifa has just said, has peaked his curiosity up. Maybe they were hiding something important. Very important if he may inquire.

Ace's eyes widen in disbelief. "What?" Did she mean they were still followed by  _them_?

"I'll not repeat myself." Kalifa stated casually.

Ace expression darkened. "Then, I'll make you speak." His fist engulfed themselves in flame, and in his shoulder started to flick flame. He should go help Luffy first but he knew she could take care of herself. After all, she was strong as him.

For now, he has other business to take care first. The piece of information that the women has purposed let slip has made him a little unnerving. After all the running they had done, it was impossible for  _them_  to know were where they, someone most been informing them all the time. Who? He was about to find that out.

Kalifa smirked confidently. "We'll see," and she disappears.

* * *

The black-haired man holding Luffy smirked arrogantly seen the girl's panic face. "We got you."

"Don't lower your guard, Jabra." Lucci warned him.

Suddenly, Luffy stopped struggling and her expression changed from one of frighten to one of confidence. "In your dream," she said and tick out her tongue. She does a back flip and force herself to rotate. She stopped, however, when she landed gracefully on Lucci's shoulder and her arm was twisted so many times and at an angle that was only possible for a rubber girl like her to do. She twisted her legs in Lucci's arm to get a better hold on him too.  **"Gomu Gomu no**..."

Lucci's eyes widen slightly, knowing well what was coming next.

On the contrary, his 'partner' was taken by surprise. He tried to lose his hold on the girl, however, he found out that she got a good hold on him.

Luffy force herself, and Lucci, backward taking along with her Jabra. She rapidly begins to untwist her arm. She passes her untwisting hand over her and Lucci head and brought it harshly down to the floor. " **Hammer**!"

Jabra coughed a pool of blood as his head hit the concrete.

"That just hurt from looking it." Usopp said as he rubbed his head.

With the momentum of the last attack, Luffy bent herself backward; bringing with her Lucci, and sending him head first to the floor too.

However, Lucci, with Luffy's leg still wrapped around his arm, used his hand and stopped the attack, imbedding his finger into the floor. He later pushes himself harshly from the floor with his hand, taking with him a surprised Luffy.

"Wha–"

Luffy was cut short as Lucci grab her by her neck and throw her were Sabo was– making her release Jabra and him.

Seeing this move, Kaku kicked the air sending a sharp compressing attack toward Sabo, making him dodge and move in Luffy trajectory.

Sabo saw this, but was unable to dodge at how fast she was coming to him. She hit him in the back harshly and both were sent flying to some desk, breaking them in the process. He raised from the debris of the table, rubbing his head. "Damn it, Lu."

Luffy started to make his way out of the broken desk too. "It wasn't my– look out!" she warned as she jumped away.

Sabo jumped backward and getting out of the flying attack in time. He narrowed his eyes. "Not playing fair, huh." In response, he collides with Ace, who has just evaded an attack from Kalifa. Loosing one part of his pole. "Are more people planning to come flying at me?"

"Don't get in my way!" Ace growled at his brother.

"I wasn't in your way! You got in my!"

"Yeah, right!" Ace said, sarcastically.

"...You're still so immature."

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"You shouldn't be fighting among yourself in a time like this," a familiar voice warned them from above. The brother's gaze flicked to above them and saw none other than Lucci. "You lose.  **Rankyaku**!" He kicked the air rapidly and create a rain of sharp air compressed projectile that came flying towards the siblings. Before the sibling knew it, they were hit by the attack.

"ACE!" Thatch yelled worried about his friend. By his side, Izo and Haruta gasped in shock.

Marco stared at the fight with an unreadable expression upon his face.

"Hm," Jozu hummed lost in deep thought.

Hearing Thatch call her brother, Luffy's gaze shifted toward the rain of rankyaku and stared. She gritted her teeth and was going to attack Lucci when she felt someone behind her. She turned to meet with the pervert guy, shocking her.

"Surprised to see me, cutie?" Jabra teased the girl. "Too bad." And he viciously kicked her in the ribcage, sending her flying away. He, however, intercepts her when she was flying and knee her in the stomach, imbedding her on the floor and making her cough blood as a large dent form from the impact. "How is feel to be imbedded in the floor?"

Luffy groan and she kicked the man out of her. Accomplishing it, she put her hand over her head on the floor and pushed herself up in her feet. She stumbles a few moments but quickly regain her bearing. When she was able to stand straight, she felt two other people coming from behind.

Taking the opportunity of the girl giving them her back, Kaku and Kalifa teamed up to do one of their combo attacks. They both kicked the air, creating a largest sharp air compressed attack toward said girl. " **Rankyaku**!" Unable to dodge, the attack hit her and was sent flying toward the audience.

Seen that, Zoro's eyes widen. He knew that technique's power but it was coming much stronger. "Everyone down!"

He got some confused gazes but they quickly did as he commanded. Second later, the attack came and cut through the ceiling column, creating a powerful wind gust as it pass. It continues his way and cut through some other wall until it started to disintegrate and finally disappeared.

"Oh, god!" Nami exclaimed. "The hell was that? It wasn't that powerful like last year."

"So destructive," Robin wondered out loud. "I wonder if it cuts her in half."

Usopp shuddered at the thought. "Oi, oi..."

"Luffy!" Chopper cried out.

Sanji turned to see where he thought Luffy has fallen and has yet to stand up. "Luffy-chan!"

"Woa, even those guys couldn't keep their ground with them," Franky said in some kind of disappointment. "That's not super."

The Whitebeard pirates decide not to make any comment and just stared where the girl has just fallen.

"Hey, hey. Give me a break will ya'?" a voice said from inside the room.

"Attacking us while we are dialoguing is not fair," another voice pointed out.

Everyone's gaze flicked to inside the room, specifically where the rain of the last attack occurred. As the dust cleared in reveled the two brothers back to back, both with one hand raised and the palms open over their head.

"They just use..." Zoro trailed off.

"Haki." Robin finished for him.

"Ara, they are being unfair isn't nice, right Lu?" Sabo questioned to his sister.

Marco smirked from his place, he already has the response to Pop.

"After our attack, do you actually think she is going to stand up again?" Kalifa asked.

"Of course; I think you're underestimating me," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Shocked, Kalifa turned around to meet with the girl she has just sent flying.

"Yohoho! So fast." Brook commented. He has not seen her pass them. Beside him, Franky nodded in agreement.

Luffy smirked at her reaction. "Bu!" she turned and kicked her in the same fashion she did to her, sending her flying to one of her comrades, being Kaku, who catch her.

Kaku stumble a little from the force behind the attack but regain his bearing quickly. He helped Kalifa, who quickly stood up and was sending a hard glare toward the girl.

"Why so angry?" Luffy teased her.

"..."

" **Hiken**!" Ace sends a fire punch toward Jabra, who evade it easily and dashed toward Ace to punch him, who also dodge it. Then, Ace put his hand in a gun fashion and shot some small green ball to Jabra, who didn't evade it and instead blow them back with a kick. Ace decides to change plans and engage him in hand-to-hand combat.

"You loose punk." Jabra said, confidently.

"In your dream, bastard."

At the same time, Sabo has engaged himself in a combat with the blonde-haired woman. They were both in the same caliber in term of combat, since both were good at close range attack. Kalifa tried a high jump kick but was intercepted by Sabo's half bo staff. He twists it and thrust it toward her but she pushed herself off the ground and was flying by kicking the air.

"Not bad." Kalifa compliment him.

Sabo smirked. "Same goes."

Luffy focused herself in Lucci. " **Gomu Gomu no**..." she stretched her arm behind her, until it stopped. " **Pistol**!"

Lucci crossed his arm behind him and receive head on Luffy attack, which didn't make him flinch at all. It was like he didn't feel his attack at all.

Luffy narrowed her eyes at him. "That is..." She has seen that move on the television. If she remembered correctly, it was a defense technique. She doesn't remember how is called but she quickly recognizes it by the pose he took.

"You..." Lucci voice snapped him from her trail of thought. "Shouldn't give your back to an opponent."

Luffy sense someone approaching from behind, but didn't make a move to defense herself. Instead, she straightens herself up and smiled. "I'm not giving my back to anyone;"

Kaku raised his sword. "Die," he swung his sword in a cutting arc to the girl's back.

"...that is,"

Ace saw this from the corner of his eyes. "Oi, oi! Luffy does something!" he said as he sends a column of fire toward Jabra.

Sabo narrowed his eyes. "Why is she leaving her back wide open?" he asks as he intercepted a kick from Kalifa.

His response came in the form of three swords stopping Kaku's attack and defending Luffy in the process. This, of course, gained some gasp from the crowd and gangs. Of all things, the last one they were expecting was this.

After all, Roronoa Zoro has just defended someone else who wasn't in his gang.

"Because I already have my back guarded."

* * *

"Did Roronoa just helped Luffy?" Sabo asks in wonder. If some else has told him this, he wouldn't have believed it. After all, Roronoa and the word help on a same sentence, that is some kind of sick joke.

But what surprised him more was that Luffy was willed trust in someone else that she just meet and even let that someone protect her back. That was something you didn't see everyday. He remembers that it took a lot of time for him to fight back to back with her. So seen this, it makes him kind of jealous.

"No way..." Haruta trailed off, not believing in her eyes.

"So you were correct," Jozu said to Marco, who only smiled with a knowing look upon his face.

"Woa, when did Zoro leave from our side?" Usopp wondered out loud.

"More importantly, when did moss-head and Luffy-chan became this close?" Sanji asked to no one in particular.

"Close?" Chopper asked to Sanji in confusion.

Robin chuckled. "You'll see," she smiled in a way that said 'I know something you don't'.

"Just perfect," Luffy compliment him. "You accepted my proposal."

"Proposal?" Ace questioned.

"Zoro in a proposal? What kind of proposal?" Nami asked, interested. She wasn't talking about...it, right?

"You blackmailed me, did you?" Zoro more said than asking. "You set this all, and you knew I would move to defend you."

"Who knows," Luffy chuckled in a mysterious way as if she knew something he does not. "But I do know you won't break our deal."

"No," Zoro sighs wearily because he is hopeless and he knows it. "No, because I know I'll be pleased with working under your command, captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know you weren't expecting this turn even out so soon but it happens. Neither did I, in the first draft of this story this happened in the end of the story. Cool, right?
> 
> Anyway, review! And see ya' next time.


	12. Omen

.

..

_"_ _Join your crew?"_

_"_ _Yeah, although you will be my first member, meaning you are going to be my first-mate! Is going to be fun!"_

_"_ _Me? Being a pirate? I can't see that happening."_

_"_ _...Oh come on! It will be awesome!"_

_"_ _..."_

_"_ _And since I'm going to be the Queen Pirate, I need the strongest swordsman in the world in my crew!"_

_"_ _Queen Pirate? Strongest swordsman, huh?"_

_"_ _Yeah, what ya' think?!"_

_"_ _...I'll think about."_

_"_ _Since you already accepted and being my right hand, you will help me in battles."_

_"_ _Oi, oi! I didn't accept anything!"_

_"_ _Of course you did!"_

_"_ _I didn't! In fact, I refuse your offer."_

_"_ _I refuse your refusal."_

_"_ _What can of logic is that!?"_

_"_ _My logic."_

_"_ _Your logic doesn't even make any sense."_

_"_ _For me it does. Even thought you didn't want to express it out loud, I know you want to fight by my side."_

_"_ _...Keep dreaming."_

_"_ _Isn't a dream; but a reality."_

_"_ _...Your twisted reality."_

_"_ _A twisted reality that you want to take part of."_

_"_ _..."_

_"_ _Shishishi!"_

_"_ _...Idiot."_

_"_ _Heh, I'm an idiot but I'm your idiot."_

"Captain?!" yells most peoples' presence in the classroom.

Ace delivers a kick to Jabra in the face sending him flying to some desk and turned to look at Luffy. "So you already started, huh."

Robin raised an eyebrow in wonder. "It was much sooner than I expected."

"Roronoa working under Strawhats?" Izo wonders out loud. "That could mean trouble for us."

Lucci raised an eyebrow in question. "So you accept this little girl's proposal but not ours, huh. How much is she going to pay you? Is she going to pay you with her body?"

For an unknown reason, a warming feeling reached Luffy's cheek for what Lucci has just said.

"They have asked Zoro-san before to join them?" Brook asks in amazement. "How come we weren't informed?"

"No," Zoro responds grimly to Lucci. "I gain something else none of you could ever give me."

_"And what do I gain from all this? Uh? I don't need you to get any stronger— I could do that alone. I don't need money or any stuff from you. So what I gain from all this?"_

"Oh," Lucci mused. "And that is?"

Hearing this perked up, also, everyone's interest. Luffy grinned, still in her fighting stance, waiting for him to answer.

_"Truly is. But I can still give something you are still missing."_

_"And that is..?"_

"A partner," Zoro responds simply, a grin making himself presence on his face.

Lucci raised an eyebrow in question. "Partner?" What is he talking about? Is about someone to cover his back, he could have hired anyone from their agency to do the job. He narrowed his eyes. Maybe, maybe what he is talking about is something much deeper than just a simple partner.

Sabo, also, looked somewhat baffled. Zoro's response has confused him, and what he's supposed, everyone too. Well _—_ that is, except his crew for what it seems, since they have a knowing and happy expression upon their faces. Did he not trust in his crew? That couldn't be, they knew themselves even before he arrived at this school and that's a _long_ time. For the first time in his life, he is puzzled.

On the other hand, Zoro's friends understood the meaning behind those simple words and all of them have a small smile upon their lips. They're not angry nor offended by his words. Instead, they're happy. After all, they've clearly understood the meaning behind those words.

"I don't understand you, Roronoa," Lucci says truly– not lowering his guard to the girl between him and the swordsman. "You have more faint in an impulsive girl than us?"

Luffy growled at him and furrowed his brows. What's he mean by that? She wasn't impulsive.

"I prefer to put my faint in an impulsive girl rather than a sadist bastard," Zoro returns, a choir of 'burns' was followed shortly from the crowd. He narrows his eyes at Kaku and address him. "Is dishonored to attack people's bare back."

Kaku chuckled giving him a knowing gaze. "Isn't as her back was bare."

"...True is." Zoro smirked. All of a sudden, he felt an extra weight lean in his back. He turns his face slightly to the side–not lowering his defense, to see he was back-to-back with none other than Luffy herself. This made him grin more.

" _What you say?"_

She has just got her response, not words were needed to understand him. After all, she can read him like an open book. She sees him grin at her and she returns the grin too. "Shall we kick their asses?"

"This is priceless," Jabra says watching the unfolding event with an amused expression upon his face. "Roronoa and cutie-chan working together, huh?" he glances at his foe to see him wide open for an attack. "You should not lower your guard," he warns and rush to him in a blind speed at Ace.

Ace turns around and was about to intercept the attack when two things happened. First, the weird man was kicked by a burning leg to the closest wall, a sickening 'crack' followed closely.

Next, a few rockets were sent in the direction where the black-haired man has fallen– creating an explosion, afterward.

The leg fighter growled and lower his burning leg. "Is marimo there can enter the fight so we."

The robot man cracks his knuckles– his right shoulder opened, showing he was responsible for firing the rockets. "Yosh~ I'm feeling super this week."

"Yohohoho~! You didn't leave me any opportunity to cut him," a talking and walking skeleton says, standing beside his comrades as he took out his sword from his cane.

"The hell?" Ace manages to exclaim.

Sabo last part of his bo staff was kicked away from his arm at the last woman's attack. He growls and narrows his eyes. He has nothing else, meaning he is going to be forced to use hand-to-hand combat, much to his delight.

"Huh, now you don't have your weapon, this will be easy," the blonde woman says, confident evident in her words and disappear from sight to finish him.

Just when the woman was over Sabo, a bust of gust hit her on the side, sending her flying away– surprising Sabo. He flicks his gaze back to see a reindeer, a redhead girl and a raven woman standing a few feet away from him.

"You don't play fair, neither we," the redhead girl says while she playfully sticks out her tongue and winks at the blonde woman. While the reindeer, beside her, glare ferocious at the woman.

"We would like to join you in this fight," the black-haired woman says. "Blue."

Sabo tilts his hats in acknowledging and says, "Be my guest."

"A fight with CP9 and the troublemaker gang?!" someone from the crowd exclaimed.

"This is going to be epic," other cheered and the crowd follows his lead and started to yell for them to fight.

"Ararara, what a surprise," an unfamiliar voice says from inside the classroom. "That wasn't expected."

Everyone shifted theirs' gazes to the side of the classroom to see a laid back man, lying down in the desk while watching the unfolding event with a tired expression upon his face. Nobody has taken his presence before.

"You're..."

"...Aokiji!"

* * *

"Arg! He is such a party popper!" yelled an infuriated Luffy as they walk down the hall toward the cafeteria. "When things started to turn interesting, he came and ruin it all!"

"Still," Robin starts to say, she puts a hand on her chin and rub it, deep in thought. "It's rare to see an admiral here."

Luffy stopped dead on her track, all color leaving her face. "Admiral?! He is an admiral?" she says surprised. "That lazy guy?! And he is here on a pirate and gang school?" This is bad. This is really bad. Have they been found out already?

Nami nodded. "They come usually in this time to speak with the director about the tournament."

"...Only to speak with the old man." Luffy murmurs and later sighs wearily, that was a close call. Way too close. She didn't want to get another close encounter with them so suddenly. Her wounds are still healing from the fight.

Zoro watches closely Luffy, noticing her sudden change of posture but against to make any comments out loud.

"Right." Sanji confirms her.

Luffy relaxed and a comforting silence falls on them. "Still he hasn't the right to enter other people's fights," she growled while folding her arm. " She later adds under her breath, "I was hoping to see how well Zoro and I fight together as a team."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Even thought she had said it very low, Zoro was able to clearly hear her and smile at her. He was also hoping he could see how well both of them fighting together were. What happens just minutes ago was nothing in comparison of what he– and he knew her, wanted.

"Anyway, Luffy-chan you should let Chopper check that wound of yours," Sanji says while signally the wound of her right thigh, where more blood started to trickle down.

Luffy gazes down to look at it, a frown upon her face. She has almost, _almost_  forgotten that sadist bastard manages to hurt her. She flicks her gazes from the wound to the group, waving in dismissal. "Nah, I will go to the nurse's office, so don't worry" she says while Chopper viewed her wound. She rests her hand on his head a ruffle it. "You should go to the cafeteria and wait me there," she began to walk the way they have come. "Besides, I've some business to take care too."

"You sure, Luffy-sis?" Franky questions.

"We won't mind accompany you, you know," Brook adds and his friends nodded in agreement.

Luffy shook her head. "Is fine, really," she side-eyed them her gaze landing on Zoro. Both stare at each other in the eye for a second. When, suddenly, Zoro breaks the contact, turning around to walk forward, giving his back at Luffy– who grinned in a knowing way.

"Let's go," Zoro commands, not leaving a room for any objection. A murmurs of 'when did he became the leader' was heard but nobody voice out loud any objection of his decision. "We will be eating in the same place as always," he later adds over his shoulder to Luffy. "Hurry up or there will be no food left."

 _Don't take long. I'll be waiting for you._ Luffy chuckles. "Aye~!" and she dashes at her new destination.

* * *

.

..

"Okay, this is the worst idea I've come to follow," Luffy stated dryly, gazing every direction around her– looking like a lost puppy. "I mean, come on! I'm only one week in here and I expect to find the nurse's office," she growled as she stomps on the floor angrily. "I should have brought some with me." She keeps walking a head when her stomach suddenly growled, remembering she is on her lunch break. "Hungry~!" she groans as she pats her stomach wishing the stupid office to just appear in front of her.

"Lost, Muguiwara-ya?" a voice asks from behind her, startling the young girl– who has her guard down.

She twisted herself to be greeted by a slim tall man with a long sword resting on his right shoulder. A white and dark spots fur hat resting on his head. He smirks her in a dark way.

"Wha-t do you want?" she asked in the most dangerous voice she could muster.

She has been completely startled by him and it surprises her a tall man as him was able to sneak up behind her without her notice it. Also, for an unknown reason, he sees so awfully familiar. The worst thing is she has a nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her to turn around and run away and her instinct is telling her she was in great danger. But since she is Luffy, she is too stubborn to turn around a run and decides to face him head on. She wouldn't longer run away.

"I heard you're looking for a nurse's office and decide to guide you to it. You wouldn't mind, will you?"

Luffy eyed him warily but reluctantly nodded. She still didn't trust him, though. He motions her to follow him and she compliments. While walking, Luffy remembers she has still the other business to take care of. She quickly takes out her Galaxy S, pressing the side button for it to turn on and the password pattern appears on the screen, she quickly enters the password and it sends her to the home page. In there, she opens the message app she has downloaded and scrolls down in her latest conversation to find Ace's one. She taps on it and quickly write her message down.

_We need to talk, I go more information._

She later pushes the send button and push a button on the side of the phone to block it again. While doing this, she felts eyes on her and she gazes up to be met by the mystery man's back. She narrowed her eyes and could bet the one watching her was him. Her phone vibrates to indicate her a message has come– taking her out of her deep thought. She glances at it and read the response Ace has sent.

_Me too. We talk later._

She furrows her brows and block once again her phone. When she lifted her gazes she was met by defiant smirk. Luffy scowls at him. She didn't like him at all. "It this is?" she asked, already tired of following the arrogant bastard.

The arrogant man nodded. "It is," he opens the door leading to the room. His smirk grew as he stared at the girl in front of her. "Did I mention I was the doctor here?"

His response came in the form of a groan.

* * *

.

..

"This is perfect," Luffy murmurs sarcastically from his sitting position on the medical bed.

"Oh, you think, Mugiwara-ya?" the man further mocks from his crouched position while checking the wound on the girl's right thigh.

Luffy glares dagger at him, earning her a chuckled.

"Why so angry, Mugiwara-ya?"

"I officially hate you."

He chuckled again. "So blunt the little girl is. Those are harsh words," He receives a hard glare in response. "You should stay put while I clean your wound," he commands rather than says as he starts to clean the wound. He stood up and throw the dirty cotton in the trash can while he looks for a few bottles of disinfectant and some ointment on the drawers. Finding them, he approaches the girl again– her gazes never leaving him. "You know it is kind of uncomfortable for me to work with someone watching every movement I make."

"Deal with it."

He ignores her comments and crouches down again, applying a small amount of the disinfectant liquid in the new cotton and rub it in her wound– earning a small hiss. He closes the bottle and put it on the bed beside the sitting girl and picks up his special made ointment. He rubs it on her wound– sealing it with it, preventing for further blood to come out.

"Besides, isn't as I trust you or anything."

The man smirks a stood up. He closes the ointment and took the disinfectant liquid with him to return it to his proper place. "I know," he finally says, reaching for his sword– knowing well what he was just about to say to the girl would invoke her wrath. "After all, you shouldn't trust in the world government's people."

As the man has predicted, the girl was over him in a second her fist under his chin, glaring him darkly while his sword was at her neck, his sheath falling to the floor in the process with a loud thud.

A small line of blood started to appear to trickle down from her neck and down her body– his sword has unintentionally cut her. He could see the fury burning in her eyes. One wrong move from his part and he will be on the receiving end of that devastating punch. Something he intent to avoid at all cost.

"I recall who you are– the arrogant behavior of yours never changes, huh? New appointed Shichibukai, 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law."

 


	13. Psychopaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, minna! Sorry for the long wait ^^; This was supposed to be out a few weeks ago but, unfortunately, I didn't have an internet connection. Reason? A thunderstorm, which are pretty rare here and a lot, I mean, a lot of rain. Plus, my internet connection pretty much sucks and every time it rains it won't work. So that's the reason.
> 
> Lol. Worst summer ever. Really. Enough with the rambling and onward with the -interesting- chapter. Also sorry for the crappy humor stuff I put on this chapter, I've never wrote something like this before ^^; Still for me it was funny, specially the end. You will see what I mean.

.

..

"I know–"

The bastard finally speaks up as he reaches his long sword. That sword– she saw that sword somewhere before. But where. It was so familiar but she couldn't put two and two together. Think Luffy, think. A headache started to creep his way up to her head from all the thinking she was doing but this didn't stop her at all.

"–After all, you shouldn't trust in the world government's people."

And that is when it clicked. In a swift movement, she was over him– her fist under his chin and glare dagger at him. His sword dangerously close at her neck– she felt blood trickle down from her neck so she assumes he has managed to cut her. She faintly heard the sheath of the swords fall to the floor.

Raged filled her and glare at the man responsible for all the trouble she is going through. "I recall who you are– the arrogant behavior of yours never changes, huh?" she spat out in disgust– readied her fist more. "New appointed Shichibukai, 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law."

They were so close, she'd actually feel the hot breath across her faces every time he takes a breath. His faces are so close, she could make more of his appearance– even though he hasn't changed a bit since their last encounter nine years ago. After all, he still have those dark shadows under his eyes.

He smirks at her. "I don't know if to praise you or feel baffled," she watches him readied his sword– a nodachi, she remembered. "You recall my full name and said it correctly– you aren't as dumb as they said."

Luffy narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why are you here?" she asks without lowering her guard. "One of the  _seven_  shouldn't be here," she warned. Why taking the risk. He's well aware people like him are hated here. So why take the risk to come a school full of pirates? Something was fishy here. She decides to keep playing his game. "In the end, you're just another government's dog."

He chuckled, not humored at all. "Indeed but you see– since we're pirates, we better fit here rather that in  _there_ ; you'd know that better than me."

Luffy narrowed his eyes at him. "Yo–"

"Besides, I wanted to see you."

Hearing him said those words, confused Luffy. What he was talking about? See her? She gave him a questioned look.

"I just came to talk with you," he further elaborated. "Lower your fist."

"I wouldn't lower my fist."

He sighs wearily. "Either way, you're already in my playground– it doesn't make any real difference."

Luffy raised an eyebrow in question. "What?!"

The man across her, snorted. "Slow as always," she growled at him which make him chuckled again. "Take a good look to your surroundings– you'll understand, Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy didn't want to do as the man said. But in the end, she compliments him. She shifted her gazes around trying to comprehend what he means by his words. At first, she didn't find any out of the ordinary. However, as she took a better look of her surroundings, she understood his words. A blueish circle was around them– his ability was activated. She groaned. He was well prepared for their encounter. She sighs in defeat and slowly lowered her fist to her side without prying her eyes off him.

Seeing her, lowering her fist, make the man across her smirk as he presses further his sword in her neck, drawing out a line of blood.

"When?"

"Since the beginning."

"You were prepared, huh?"

"Of course. I'm well aware of your strength– I can't underestimate you, Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy grumbled. "Bastard," she hissed out, feeling the cold metal pressing further on her neck in warning. She always hated how he refers to her; using her epithet in his mother tongue– being Japanese, instead of her name. She always hated him for it. She narrowed her eyes, rage shinning on them. "What do you want?"

* * *

"What do you want?"

"I'm surprised you managed to perfect your English," Law said, a little impressed by the girl. He was surprised the young girl had actually managed to learn a second language– it was an incredible feat for her, and even perfect it for what it seems. "Last time I checked, you'd barely speak Portuguese– which is your mother tongue."

"That is none of your business!" The raven-haired yelled at him, folding her arms and staring at the nearest wall. "I can speak Japanese and Spanish, as well."

"What a surprise. Perhaps you're not as dumb as they said."

Luffy turned around– doing the more mature thing she could have mustered up; sticking her tongue out at him.

Law chuckled, which gain him a hard glare. He could tell she was uncomfortable around him. It was understandable– you most hate enemies in front of you and still couldn't do anything. Still, it was amusing seen her antics.

"I'm surprised you remember me."

Law chuckled. "It wasn't so hard– is difficult to forgive a girl like yourself." He removes the sword from the girl's neck. He turned around, aware of him giving his bare back to her, and walked towards the fallen sheath of his sword. Without hesitation he knelt down, pick it up, and sheath his sword. He half expected Luffy-ya to attack him seen him in a vulnerable state.

However, and much to his delight, she stayed put and only watch him make his way towards his desk–not moving at all. She has changed, a lot. He turned around a watch her while he leans on his desk– his sword resting on his right shoulder, in case if he need it, anyway. "I was wondering, why you, along with your brother, came here, Muguiwara-ya? That's a lot more dangerous than me being in a school full of pirates."

The girl scowled at him and shifted his gazes to the side, avoiding him. "As if I'd tell to a traitor like you," she huffed and folded her arms.

He sighed. He'd expect it. "For the last time, I didn't sell your location," It wasn't a lied but it wasn't the full true either.

"Like I'll believe you!"

Maybe, she hasn't changed at all. "Listen girl-ya, if it was true I sold your location, how come you're in front of me right now?" He knows he has just won.

Luffy turned to stare him with a blank expression. You'd almost see the gears turning in her head. Then her expression turned to one to shock. "You're right!"

He smirked. See? He was correct, he has just won her over again. That though kinda sounded wrong, though.

"But I still don't trust you."

And his face fell, now he was the one staring expressionless at her.

She smirked, almost sadist. It's kind of remind him of Blue. "Not the response you were waiting, huh?"

Did she actually is playing with him? Impossible, it should be the other way around.

She laughed heartily at his expression. "Your face is priceless, Torao," she laughed even more, if that was even possible.

He was getting furious by each second it passed and just when he was about make a not so intelligent remark, she speaks up again.

"I'll only tell you; we're tired of running– now is our time to fight back."

He was surprised by her sudden mood switch. She wasn't like that back then. "Are you pretending to declare war to the Government?"

"They're the ones who started all this, we do nothing wrong and they just come attacking us one day because a wimp. They've long declared war– they just started, now, we're going to finish it."

Law narrowed his eyes. "What are you inquiring in, Mugiwara-ya?"

The black-haired girl chuckled. "You will have to wait to see," she said in a mysterious way.

He takes steadies step towards her, and stood in front her and leaned towards her right ear, breathing into her earlobe. Earning the response he was aiming for, as she shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath on her ear. He raises his left hand and start to caress her soft cheek. It might have been his imagination, but it felt as she leaned more into the touch. It has to be his imagination.

"Now, I wonder why you said those things to me, Mugiwara-you," he murmured into her ear, making her shudder more, much to his delight. "Are you trusting me again?"

He heard her, chuckled. "No, but if the World Government knows– then what I said earlier is correct."

He moved to stare her directly in the eyes. "And are you willing to take the risk?" If she lies, he'd note it.

She smiled, a true and confident one. The one he comes to like back then. Or, he even dare to say, to love. "I took the risk once so why not taking it again." He sees her side-eyed the window for a second but quickly returned the gazes towards him and slowly started to close the gaps between them.

When they were inches away, they, suddenly, jumped back when they felt something flying toward them. They both turned to look at the window, where a redheaded man stood.

When he got there, Law didn't know, but he gets this feeling that Luffy did know when.

The redheaded man jumped down from the window a started to walk toward them. "So that's your goal, huh? Strawhats Luffy?" he said more than asked as he flicked his gazes to said girl. "I knew you didn't come here for nothing."

So he has heard their conversation, how much has he heard was the real question.

Luffy grinned. "Long time no see, Eustass "Captain" Kidd," she greets the newcomer.

* * *

Law frowned. "What are you doing here, Eustass-ya? I'm the middle of a work here," he said wearily as he hand slowly moved to his sword's hilt.

Luffy doubted he hasn't noticed his power were deactivated when she was flirting with him. He wasn't dumb, he do it on purpose for her to leave. But then, it has to appear the damn Scots. She was well aware of him hearing their conversation, she don't mind it, but now he has delayed her even more. Zoro would get worried.

"Work?" Kid asked, sarcastically. "It looked you're harassing her. Besides, you'd felt grateful I arrived or you were going to see an imprint yours on the nearest wall."

Law narrowed his eyes as Luffy chuckled.

"Aww~ You spoil my fun, _Kiddo_ ~," she said in a teasing way. She knew he hated her calling him like that, it was funny seen his expression. "You're not fun."

"Girl, do you've a death wish?" Kid warns her as static started to surround him. Metal items started to fly into the air and toward him, only to stop and surround him.

" _No_ , " she replied, narrowing her eyes. "Do  _you_?" The metal stopped to circle Kid and shifted to aim at her direction, making Luffy smirk and change in an attacking stance.

"Eustass-ya, Mugiwara-ya" Law called them as a blueish circle started to form in his open palm. "If I were either of you, I would calm down," he warns them as the circle begin to grow surrounding all of them. "You don't what me to experiment with your body, do you?"

Kid growled. " _You_  calm down or do  _you_ want me to leave your body full of metal?"

"Are you ordering me around, Eustass-ya?"

"Great, now I'm stuck with two psychopaths. Best day ever," Luffy stated, dryly, eyeing them. She felt a new presence approaching the room. Luffy's eyes widen in surprise. It can't be! He'd have waited there, nor come a following her. This was bad. Really bad. "Desculpe*! But I need to go. It was fun seen you two again, though," she winked at them and before they could even as much blink– she was gone.

They exchange confused gazes; not understanding what just happened.

* * *

Zoro walked through the empty corridor of their school, looking around for the infirmary. According to Nami's indication, it should be around her and he was sure it should be. After all, Nami never was wrong in her direction. They said he was going to get lost because of his lack of orientation. He snorted. He would prove they were wrong. He turned a corner, to come face-to-face with the person he was looking for.

"Why are you here?" she asked, for an unknown reason, she seems nervous.

"I came to look for you, Luffy," he responded while folding his arm. "You're taking way too long to cure a simple cut."

A smile started to form on Luffy's lip. "You were worried about me, huh?"

"And I thought you were lost so I came to look for you," he continues, purposely avoiding her question.

Luffy sweatdropped. "And you came? Your sense of direction is worst than mine, you know."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He snapped at her which make her chuckle. Zoro rubbed his temple, trying to control his anger. "Come on, the others are probably worried," he started to walk away.

"Zoro,"

He heard her call him over his shoulder and turned around to look at her. He hummed showing she has his attention.

"Is this way," she said pointing the opposite direction he was walking in.

"Damn it!"

.

..

.

"Also, Luffy," Zoro called.

Luffy hummed and turned to gazes him, showing him he got her attention. What she didn't expect, however, was the feeling of others lips on hers, kissing her hungrily and almost in a dominant way. She responded the kiss quickly but just when she was about to deepen the kiss even more, Zoro pulled back– making her pout.

Zoro narrowed his eyes and patted her head. "I don't like _them_  around you, _alone_."

To say Luffy was shocked, it was a statement. How did he...?

* * *

Marco sighed wearily as he gazed at the sleeping form of Ace while he put his head on his open palm and rested his elbow on the table where they were currently eating. He has another one of his narcolepsy attacks, right in the middle of a conversation. If is wasn't for the quick response of Vista, his face would have fallen inside of his food. Again. Though, it was amusing seen Thatch drawing all over his face and he don't even twitch. Wonder his reaction when he wakes up.

Just as that line of though crossed Marco's mind, Ace abruptly woke up and stood up, scaring the living out of Thatch as he falls on his rear, shock written all over his face.

"The hell? You're awake earlier," exclaimed Thatch as he rubbed his lower back.

Ace ignores him and narrowed his eyes as anger built up inside him.

Marco noted his sudden mood switch. "What is wrong?" He usually don't get  _this_ mad for Thatch drawing on his face. Well, he actually thinks the boy haven't even noted it, yet.

"Something bad just happened."

"Well, Thatch just painted on your face," Izo said. "Is that?"

Ace shook his head. "No," he answered.

"Then?" Marco asked this time.

"Luffy just does something I wouldn't approve of."

Marco raised an eyebrow in wonder. "How can you tell?"

"Because my sister-have-done-something-not-so-innocent sense is tingling," Ace said with a straight face.

Everyone sweatdropped and gave him wary gazes.

"Pardon, but what?" Haruta asked as she gazes him, confused.

Izo smiled nervous on his way. "You're watching way too much Spiderman."

Vista shrugged not understanding a word what Ace just said.

Marco usually sleepy eyes, widen in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

Thatch, who finally recover from his shock, stood up and pointed at Ace while staring at Marco. "See! I told you he has a sister-complex!"

.

..

...

..

.

"Wait a second! You said painted my face? Thatch I'll kill you this time!"

"...Slow."

* * *

**Omake:**

-On the phone-

**Luffy! WHATDIDYOUDIDONLUCHTIMELUFFY?!HUH?!ANSWERME!DAMNIT ! ¬¬**

_Ace, you know, there is a space button on the cell phone to separate words. Just to let you know. ^v^_

**Don't play smart-ass with me! What did you do today at lunch time? ¬¬**

_...Nothing. Ohhh~~~~ wait, I meet up Torao and the weird meca-looking-guy from back those days :DD and -insertkissingicon- Zoro. -heart-_

**Oh, you meet them.**

_Yep! :DD_

**Wait... You kiss who?**

_Zoro -heart- ^w^_

**ASDEFSDYNYFBDCADBMKHF!**

_Uhhh... Ace is everything is okay?_

**Of course, Lu. Nothing to worry about. ^-^**

**You bastard! How dare you to kiss Luffy!? You most have a death wish!? You pervert bastard! I'll personally kill you!**

_Huh, Ace... this is Luffy .-. Who are you going to kill?! oO Can I help? ^v^_

_._

_.._

_._

_Also Ace, what happened to Thatch? :/ when I saw him, he was all bloody and bruise covered his body... did he fall from the stair like last time? If is it, then he is dumb._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Luffy, if she knew. Lol. The omake I added on the last second xD I was kind of bored so why not? Lol Is you wonder how Luffy writes so good on her phone, is because of the auto-corrector. Give her a computer and you will see what I mean Lol I'm still not use to write Kid and Law so forgive me OOC. =='
> 
> * Desculpe = Sorry or excuse me.
> 
> Quick question: Would you like to see others paring on this story? Like SanNa, FranRo, UsoKa or others? I'm open for subjection! Since it will be crucial for the upcoming chapter.
> 
> (The next update will be at the 100 review, why? Because I CAN! No just joking, is because I'm doing a special chapter for it! And if I hold it any longer I will be unable to post it ;-; besides, I know a lot of you guys are going to love it ;) )


End file.
